Ulitmate Villain
by Ninja Master
Summary: There are Heroes, and there are heroes. Ron dies and comes back as the ulitmate villain known as Sylar.
1. Episode 1 A New Villain Rises

Episode 1 A New Villain Rises

On the top floor of Hench C.O., Jack Hench sat his desk. He was a man with a mission, and right now that mission involved waiting.

Right on cue, a brown-haired man in a red and black jumpsuit blasted open the doors. The doors flew apart, hitting the wall next to Jack.

"You'll pay for what you did to me. And all the others like me!" the man yelled, his hands glowing bright orange. "I'll blow up this whole building if I have to!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Eric," said Jack calmly.

"Well, who's going to stop me?"

That was when Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable dropped down through the ceiling. "We're going to stop you, Eric," the superheroine said.

Kim high-kicked Eric. He blocked her kick and burned her leg. If it wasn't for her power-suit, Kim would have been poisoned by the radiation from Eric's hand.

Ron ran up to the desk. "Mr. Hench, you've got to get out of here!"

"I made a call to GJ. Take this, Mr. Stoppable," Hench handed Ron a gun.

"You want me to shoot him with this?" Ron demanded in surprise, turning to see Eric blast Kim before she went flying into a wall.

Eric's whole body started glowing bright orange, alive with nuclear fire. "This ends now!" Eric yelled. As he did so, his body glowed brighter.

"Shoot him, Mr. Stoppable!" Hench started to panic.

"Hey, Eric?" Ron aimed the gun and fired.

A dart hit his chest and Eric fell to the floor, his body no longer glowing. Ron helped his partner Kim get to her feet. "Are you hurt, Kim?"

"No, I'm fine Ron. Thanks to the power-suit. Is Eric dead?" Kim asked.

"Nah, he's just out cold." As an anti-climax to the show, GJ troopers burst in the office with their rifles pointed at Eric. "Well, better late than never…"

Will Du and another GJ agent handcuffed the prisoner, after they lifted him up by his arms off the floor. But then something unexpected happened…

Eric opened his eyes, still groggy and disoriented and unable to focus. "You won't get away with this, Jack," he whispered.

"Take him away," said Jack dismissively.

Will and the GJ agent handed Eric over the GJ troopers. Ron watched them take Eric away.

At the last moment, Eric turned his head to look at Stoppable. "Ron, you're one of us - don't let them get away with this! You must stop Hench C.O.!"

"That's enough from you, pal. Come on, let's go," one of the GJ troopers said.

Ron was secretly conflicted - he wanted to help Eric out, but he knew he'd be killed along with him if he did. { Oh yeah, I know what Hench C.O. has been doing to people with powers. They tag us, hunt us down and even use a virus to kill us. Too bad Kim has no idea what Hench C.O. really does, } Ron thought to himself sadly.

"Thanks to you, Miss Possible, my life and my company has been saved," Jack Hench said magnanimously.

"It's no big, Mr. Hench. Come on, Ron, it's time to go," Kim said over her shoulder as she walked out of the office.

"I'm coming, KP." Ron handed Mr. Hench back the tranquilizer gun without a word and left.

The GJ troopers put Eric into the armored truck and closed the metal doors. The guards in the armored truck locked chains to Eric's arms and legs and around his neck securely.

As Ron and Kim got to the front doors, the flock of reporters came up to them. As usual the reporters never paid Ron any attention.

{Not like I care or anything. In fact, these days I prefer it that way,} Ron thought as he watched the armored truck drive away. He sighed after seeing the armored vehicle proceed down the street. {Sorry, Eric.}

Kim talked with the reporters and got her picture taken. Always the hero, never the sidekick of course.

Ron looked at his watch, which had the words SYLAR on the clock face. {Oh, shit, I'm going to be late for work! } Without saying anything to anyone, Ron got on his motorbike and took off. Kim didn't even notice that he'd left.

{ I do what I do best, helping people and saving the world, } she thought to herself as Kim smiled at the cameras. They lapped it up, naturally. But after the reporters left, she looked around for Ron and finally noticed that he wasn't there anymore. Feeling troubled by this, Kim walked to her car.

Far away, Ron parked the motorbike in front of 'Clock Works'. His new job paid a lot better than the last one at Smarty Mart, if he did say so himself. Cursing at the time, Ron got off the motorbike and went inside.

A black-haired man wearing glasses looked up from his work, repairing an old German pocket watch. "Out saving the world, Ron?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Sorry I'm late - has it been busy around here, Gabriel?" Ron asked the dark-haired man with glasses.

"No, not really," Gabriel Gray replied. "Well, you know what to do."

Nodding, Ron pulled up a chair and started fixing a broken clock. { Hmm, this looks kinda complicated… }

The door opened, and Dr. Chandra Suresh walked in. He went to the main table and said, "I'm here to pick up my watch?"

Gabriel gave Dr. Suresh his watch with barely a glance upwards. "Good as new."

"Thank you, Mr. Gray." Dr. Suresh left after paying the man.

"Who was that?" Ron asked out of curiosity.

"Dr. Suresh? He's a scientist, the author of this book called 'Activating Evolution'," Gabriel replied.

"Really? That's cool. Maybe next time when I go to the bookstore, I'll pick up the book," Ron said vaguely, not wanting his employer to get the wrong idea about him.

After work, Ron went home. He opened the front door and went into the living room. The young man then turned on the TV, sat on the couch and watched a movie. The perfect image of…normality.

What he didn't know was that in a warehouse four months ago, a powerful villain named Logan Moore had met a rather sticky end.

Logan had taken people's powers to add to his own power. Which was the power to regenerate. He had been around for 800 years, and had gone by many other names over the centuries. But the problem was Logan couldn't control his powers anymore.

"I came this close to becoming a god!" Logan had cried out as his body began to glow green. "NOOOOO!"

Logan had then exploded, as the warehouse burst into green flames. Hench C.O. had found what was left of his body after the inferno had died down.

The man named Wesker had sighed at the sceen. "Someone got a little too power hungry. Send the body parts to the lab."

"Are you sure about this, Wesker?" the blonde woman named Elle had asked with a worried look.

"She's right, you know," Noah Bennet had added in his two cents. "This can't be good, the body could be infected with God knows what..."

"Let Hench C.O. worry about that," Wesker had said with an evil grin, and that was that.

Anyway, back in the present, Ron finished the movie and went upstairs to bed. He let out a yawn, got dressed for bed and turned off the light.

Sleep came quickly, but then something unexpected happened.

The fact was, Ron Stoppable had once had an evil alter ego, the creature with his face named Zorpox. And Ron had somehow trapped Zorpox in the World of Dreams.

"I will get out, Ron! BOOYAHAHAHA!" Zorpox said, looking like Freddy Kruger.

To Be Continued…


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 2 Wade's Nightmare

Episode 1/Chapter 2 Wade's Nightmare

Wade Load fell asleep in front of his computer. But when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in his bedroom. Rather, in a boiler room under a school. {How did I get here?}

Wade looked around, seeing there was a lot of old rusted metal pipes all over the boiler room. {Am I dreaming?}

Zorpox appeared in another area of the boiler room. "Ahhh, one of Ron's friends is here to pay me a visit. Good, I'll kill everyone Ron ever cares about. But first..."

Zorpox morphed into the image of a man with burned flesh. He was wearing a brown hat, red and black sweater, black jeans and a glove with razor sharp blades on his four fingers. The image of Freddy Kruger then grinned evilly.

Freddy scratched the pipes, making loud, sparking sounds. It started sending a chill down Wade's spine. {I've got to get out of here!} He ran down the stairs, heck he was running for his life and for good reason.

"I'll find you," laughed Freddy, and the chase was on.

Wade turned around the corner and ran smack into the disguised Zorpox. He was almost literally scared to death just seeing Freddy's face.

"Welcome to my nightmare," the apparition growled like a demon from hell.

"This can't be real!"

"Oh, this is very real Wade."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you," Freddy smiled at Wade like a man about to drain a milkshake. Naturally, Wade ran past Freddy as fast as he could.

"Why must they always run?" Freddy sighed.

A few moments later, Wade stopped running. What he saw made him sick: Tara, Mr. Barkin, Bonnie Rockwaller and Gil Moss all chained up on pipes with hooks in them.

"Oh my God!" Wade shouted, tears came streaming down his eyes at the sight of all the corpses.

"Not God, just me!" Freddy's claw gloved hand came through the pipes, slashing Wade's face.

Blood gushed down out of the boy's mutilated face. Freddy came the rest the way through, facing Wade as he said, "Now you die."

Freddy smiled, cutting open Wade's neck with his bladed hand. Wade fell over, dead.

"Excellent. I killed one more friend of yours, Ron. BOOYHAHAHA! You can't win, Ron!" yelled Zorpox, in the form of Freddy Kruger.

A dark-haired man then appeared out of nowhere. The man was wearing a black-sleeved shirt and black jeans.

"Who in the hell are you? You're not Ron!" Zorpox shouted, resuming his natural appearance. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Oh but I am, Zorpox. I am what Ron Stoppable should be. By the way, my name is Sylar," the dark-haired avatar said smugly.

"I don't care what you call yourself, but if you managed to get in here then you can also-"

"Sorry, Zorpox, but you're not getting out from the World of Dreams."

Sylar raised his hand and used telekinesis to lift Zorpox off his feet. The evolved human-slash-serial killer pinned Zorpox to the ceiling.

"I've been wondering how you work," Sylar said musingly, accessing his intuitive aptitude power. Sylar then made a telekinetic cut with his finger.

A bloody cut appeared across Zorpox's forehead. Once fully deprived of his forehead Zorpox fell off the ceiling, landing on the floor dead.

Sylar reached down, and yanked something out of Zorpox's brain before eating it. "Oh...so that's how you work," the evolved human said, before straightening up.

Sylar still had a lot of work to do before he could become what Ron Stoppable never could be.

To Be Continued...


	3. Episode 2 I'm No Longer Ron part 1

Episode 2 I'm No Longer Ron Part 1

Ron's alarm went off, as he woke up and yawned loudly. He then used his telekinesis to turn off the alarm.

But then the memories of the dream came back and Ron sat up in bed. {Was that guy me? Did I kill Zorpox in my dream?} He looked down at his hands. {Freaky...}

Elsewhere, Wade's mother knocked on Wade's door. "Wade, breakfast is ready!" she called out to him. She knocked again, but there was still no answer. "That's it. I'm coming in!"

Wade's mother turned on the bedroom light and instantly screamed. Her son was lying face down in a pool of blood in front of his computer. There was blood both on the keyboard and on the floor.

What she didn't know was that three weeks ago, after Hench C.O. had found Logan's remains in that warehouse, a vital conversation had taken place. "Is the Rinzler Project finished?" Wesker had asked.

"No sir, the subject is still in pieces," his minion had replied.

"Use the nano-machines," Wesker had then replied. The nano-machines had then filled up the containment capsule, as Logan's body parts had started to regenerate. Making him whole again.

Wesker had grinned evilly, though no one had been there to see it. "I have my new partner..."

Little did anyone know that Wesker had injected his own blood into Logan. The nano-machines had fused with his body, and from his neck to his feet Logan had physically become black armour.

The day he'd opened his eyes, everyone could see that they were now red and yellowish-white, with black slitted pupils. A black visor had subsequently covered his whole head like a helmet, completing the nightmare look.

In the present, Josh Mankey was about to brush his teeth - when his toothbrush froze solid. "What the hell?"

He dropped it and it shattered on the bathroom floor. Josh didn't know what was happing to him – but the newly evolved human would soon find out.

At the same time, Ron got out of bed and picked up his SYLAR watch. Once on his wrist, he put the watch to his ear.

Ron Stoppable could hear the ticking sounds inside. Ever since he was little, he'd known how to fix clocks and watches. It was just a talent he had, knowing how things worked.

As for the telekinesis, it had shown up after the total solar eclipse a few months ago. He didn't know how or why it had happened; it was just one of those things, and Ron wasn't the kind of guy who questioned good luck. That was why he simply got dressed for work and vanished out the door.

At the Possible residence, Kim walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She'd come to visit her family from college for the summer, and gosh darn it – it was good to be home. The superheroine poured cereal into a bowl and added milk, before starting to eat her breakfast.

Kim's father Dr. Possible set the newspaper down with a shocked expression, and his daughter saw it. "Is there something wrong, dad?"

"Kimmie-cub, your friend Wade has been murdered..."

He refrained from saying the unknown killer was known by the name of the Middleton Slasher. And interesting sidebar, but the police never found out who he was. Thanks to the Sylar aspect of Ron's psyche, Middleton no longer had to worry about Freddy Kruger a.k.a. Zorpox.

Tears came splashing down Kim's eyes. "I'll find that bastard and kick his ass!" she shouted angrily.

Far away, Ron turned off the motorbike and went inside Clock Works. "Hey Gabriel," Ron said as he walked through the door.

"Hey Ron," replied Gabriel, working on Noah Bennet's watch. Without looking up Gray then asked, "Got any plans after work?"

"I might go to the book store, I guess. Why?"

"There's a band from Canada performing at the Upperton Theatre."

"What band?" Ron asked excitedly.

"The Clash At Deadhead," Gabriel replied with a smirk. "My treat."

"I'm there!" Ron said, never even thinking about whether Kim might need his help.

At that moment, far away on a rooftop in Japan, the man named Monty Fiske a.k.a. Monkey Fist met with Wesker. "You came alone, Mr. Wesker?"

"Yes I'm alone," Wesker spat out.

"Do you have the sword?"

Wesker tossed the sword to him. Monkey Fist caught it, grinning madly. {At last!}

"Do you have the orb?" Wesker demanded.

"It's in this metal case," Monkey Fist said as he handed it over to Wesker. "I still don't know why you want that thing. What most evolved humans want is to be more powerful, but then it's none of my business..."

Monkey Fist flew off of the rooftop, laughing wildly as Wesker opened up the metal case. He saw the black glowing orb laying inside the case, and smiled. {To hell with it!} He laughed an evil laugh, like a typical supervillain.

The Plan to bring down Hench C.O. was finally back on.

Back in the good old U.S. of A, a ninja broke into Ron's house. There was a reason for this, as the ninja waited patiently on the ceiling for Ron to come home.

Elsewhere in the country, the male nurse named Peter Petrelli lay in his bed, asleep. He awoke to rain drops falling on his face.

{Wait, it's raining inside?} Peter sat up. {Whoa! How did I end up in the middle of New York?} He got up off the street and wiped the water off his face. But it wasn't water on his hand, it was blood.

He looked up and saw how the dark red sky was raining blood. The buildings all around him were either destroyed or in ruins. There was no one around as well, except for him.

"What's going on?" Peter demanded as he looked around. Was he really the only one in the city?

"Peter."

Petrelli heard the voice behind him. He turned around to see his illegitimate niece standing there, the blonde girl named Claire Bennet. Peter instantly knew that this wasn't good.

Far away in the land of the awake, Gabriel and Ron had just arrived at the Upperton Theatre. They got out of the car, walked up the ticket booth and paid for their tickets.

"Have you seen The Clash At Deadhead live before?" Gabriel asked.

"I saw them live at Lee's Palace in Toronto once. Also, I dated Envy Adams back in high school. I lived in Canada for a while," Ron said absently.

"Ron, you're from Canada?"

"Yeah, originally. I finished up the rest of high school at Middleton High."

The two men walked through the huge crowd to the front, close to the stage. The stage announcer said, "Live from Montreal, give it up for The Clash At Deadhead!"

Naturally, the crowd went wild as the band came on stage. The hot blond name Envy Adams started singing into the microphone.

"Hello again, friend of a friend. I knew you when. Our common goal was waiting for the world to end. Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend. You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again. I'll send you my love on a wire.

Lift you up, every time, everyone, ooh, pulls away, ooh. From you. Got balls of steel, got an automobile, for a minimum wage. Got real estate, I'm buying it all up in outer space. Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend.

You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again. I'll send you my love on a wire. Lift you up, every time, everyone, ooh, pulls away, ooh. Mechanical bull, the number one. You'll take a ride from anyone, everyone wants a ride, pulls away, oooh from you."

"I can't believe you actually went out with her," Gabriel said as an aside to Ron, he was absolutely captivated by Envy Adams.

Ron didn't say anything; he just watched the band play, and wondered what things would be like if he had stayed in Canada with Envy and never met Kim Possible.

To Be Continued...


	4. Episode 3 I'm No Longer Ron Part 2

Episode 3 I'm No Longer Ron Part 2

Peter Petrelli was very confused. "What happened, Claire?"

"I don't know," his niece replied.

Blood rained down from the red sky as Peter and Claire hugged each other. "We should get going..." Peter said, stepping back.

Claire suddenly grinned an evil grin. She grabbed Peter's neck, tight enough to choke him.

"Claire?" Peter choked out.

But then, Claire changed into a man in black armour with a black visor hiding his face. "Like my illusion, Peter?"

Petrelli abruptly found himself tossed at a car by Rinzler. The car roof got dented from the impact.

"Shit, that hurt like hell." Infuriated, Peter flew at him. Both of them crash right into a wall. Peter then hurled Rinzler at a wall inside the building. One that they both crashed right through.

"What did you do to Claire?" demanded Peter.

"She's fine. No worries there, Peter. Oh wait, never mind..." Rinzler grabbed Peter's arms, zapping him with red electric energy.

"AAAAAAAA!" Peter yelled in sudden pain. "What the hell-?"

Rinzler let go of Peter and Petrelli hit the floor, hard. Rinzler looked down at him. "You're going to help me, whether you like it or not."

"Like hell I am," Peter snarled as he got to his feet. The dream continued...

Elsewhere Ron and Gabriel were in the upstairs bar within the Upperton Theater. The members of the Clash At Demonhead were there too. Todd and Lynette, two of the band members, were sitting at a table talking.

"Hello, Ron." Envy came over to the booth and sat next to him.

"Hello, Envy," Ron said as calmly as he could.

"Who's your friend?" Envy asked.

"Envy, this is Gabriel Gray, my boss," Ron said politely.

"It's nice to meet you," the woman nodded as they shook hands.

"Same here. Ron, I'll leave you two to catch up. I'll be at the arcade." Gabriel got up and left the bar with a knowing smirk.

"I'm glad you came to see me perform," Envy said in a come-hither voice.

"I've never have missed a show." Ron did not miss how she was smiling at him. So he smiled back.

"Are you seeing anyone, Ron?" Envy asked as she scooted closer.

"No, not at the moment."

"I thought you were dating Kim Possible?" Envy asked, wetting her lips.

"How did you-? No, never mind. Thing is I was, but it didn't work out after high school."

"Too bad for her," Envy said, before she leaned forward and captured Ron's lips with her own.

"Whoa! Not on the first date – err, make that pre-date," Ron said as they both laughed.

"Any plans for going back to Canada?" Envy asked hopefully.

"I might have. I plan on seeing my mom and dad soon," Ron said casually.

"Thank God, otherwise I would have knocked you out, tied you up and stuffed you into the limo in order not to lose you again."

Ron just stared as far away, Master Sensei painted a picture of him standing on the edge of a rooftop over looking New York City. He was wearing a black shirt, black jacket and black pants. He had an evil grin on his face and two radioactive energy balls in each hand.

Master Sensei's vision blurred into a vision of the future as he witnessed Ron Stoppable say, "I'm the most special."

Laying dead on the rooftop in the painting was Kim, Peter, Wesker, Noah, Elle and Claire.

Master Sensei's white eyes turned back to normal. At the same time, Yori opened the sliding door and walked inside. "What is wrong?" she asked.

"Ron-san must be stopped," Master Sensei said simply.

Yori gasped at the sight of Future Ron. As well she might.

TBC...

Elsewhere, Peter woke up back in his bedroom. He understood that it had been a dream, that the illusion wasn't real. "Holy shit..."

A knock at the front door distracted him. Mechanically, Peter got up and opened the door. Standing outside the doorway was Elle Bishop, Peter's girlfriend.

"Are you alright?" Elle asked immediately, in a worried way.

"It was just a bad dream, that's all. Do you want to come in?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, sure," Elle said happily, she came inside as Peter closed the door. "Now, I believe we have a session scheduled?"

"What do you mean-?" Peter started to say, when his girlfriend zapped him. Mock-growling, Peter chased a laughing Elle into his bedroom – and what happened after that was no one's business except theirs, as the headboard started banging against the wall and screams of sexual ecstasy started echoing in the apartment.

Far away in Upperton, Ron and Envy looked rather flushed and disheveled as they came out of the men's bathroom. It wasn't hard to guess how they'd been doing the exact same thing as Peter and Elle, as they gave each other a farewell hug.

"We should try to make it work this time, Envy," Ron said, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I'd love to, Ron," Envy smirked as she kissed his cheek. "Here's my cell phone number..." Envy handed him her number. "See you later, boy toy." She waved goodbye as she left with Todd and Lynette.

Ron smiled to himself, it had been a while since he'd gotten laid. The man wanted to yell "YATTA!" but he knew it might get him some weird looks. And so...

Saying good night to Gabriel, Ron eventually arrived home. He turned off the motorbike and walked up to his front door, unlocking it and feeling as free as a bird.

After closing the door, a ninja dropped down from the ceiling throwing knives at him. On instinct Ron moved his hand, and the knives flew back at the ninja!

The ninja got pinned to the wall at once, bleeding heavily. Blood splashed onto the wooden floor.

"You do you know I was a villain at one time, right?" Ron walked towards the ninja with a pissed look on his face. "Now who sent you to kill me?"

Silence.

"Not talking? Hmmm...let's see what we can do about that."

Suddenly, impossibly, the ninja hit Ron with a dart spat out from his mouth. It just grazed his left cheek, but it was enough to make Ron's brain almost implode!

An evil grin appeared as Ron used his telekinesis to cut the ninja's head open. He put his hand inside the ninja's head, poking around in his brain. "What a great power you have! And now it's mine!" Ron cackled evilly.

Another ninja appeared behind him. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"Yori?" Ron was stunned at her appearance, and even more when Yori's sword slammed right through his back into his heart. "You bitch! You'll pay for that, Yori!" Ron coughed up blood and his eyes closed – down, but not out.

She pulled out her sword. Ron's body hit the wooden floor, hard. A torrent of blood poured out from his body.

"I'm sorry I was too late for you, Zatoichi." Yori took out the knives as Zatoichi's body came loose, catching him before he could fall to the wooden floor.

They disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ron was left for dead in a pool of his own blood, alone in his house.

Not long afterwards, Noah Bennet and Eden McCain – two Primatech Paper Co. operatives - got out of their car outside Ron's home. "Couldn't we just come back tomorrow?" yawned Eden.

"No, the cops might be here soon. What a mess. I'm glad I don't have to clean this shit up," Noah said in distaste as they entered the house and saw Ron laying there.

"Time to take you to level 5, Ron," Eden said cheerfully.

Trying not to be sick, they took Ron with them to Primatech. Later, the clean-up crew cleaned up the house good as new: and as far as the rest of the world was concerned, Ron Stoppable was forever after officially missing in action.

Hours later in Odessa, Texas, Ron was put in a white shirt and white pants. Not to mention strapped down on a white bed.

"This should hold him," the guard said before he and his partner left the room.

They walked past the other cells which contained Shego, Eric, Jr. and other villains. The lights on level 5 were then turned off for the night.

The surveillance camera recorded how Ron Stoppable's body glowed a very powerful blue color. Even though it wasn't accurate to call him that anymore – a new personality was taking control of his body and mind.

Sylar had arisen!

TBC…


	5. Episode 3 Chapter 3 Rinzler VS Wesker

Episode 1/3 Rinzler vs. Wesker 

The Umbrella corporation. It was like a gigantic corporate octopus, with tentacles everywhere. Its directors had only one thing on their minds: profit. The way they achieved their profits was irrelevant, at least to them.

Two years ago, on an island in the middle of nowhere owned by Umbrella, a certain situation had taken place.

Umbrella had been in the business of turning evolved humans into powerful weapons for many years in secret. Rinzler was one of these powerful weapons, created by Wesker himself.

Two years ago, Rinzler's fist punched the glass of a certain capsule. The capsule shattered, and greenish water poured out onto the metal floor.

RINZLER HAS BEEN ACTIVATED, the words appeared elsewhere on a number of computer screens.

"What have we done?" exclaimed a scientist in a worried voice. It was a good question, as all hell started breaking loose.

Rinzler fired dark energy blasts at the scientists. They screamed in pain as they burned and died, the black flames turning them into dust and ashes. Leaving only Wesker in the lab.

Not surprisingly, Wesker and Rinzler quickly decided to fight to the death. Their fists met, and instantly, the lab exploded in a huge wall of flames.

"You can't win, Rinzler!" Wesker shouted, trying to avoid the black fire.

Rinzler said nothing back, he just flew at Wesker. They fought and one of them hit the control switch to the self-destruct for the island. A female electronic voice, with an amazingly sexy accent, started the countdown.

"Thanks to you, Wesker, I have become a god! Whereas you will die here!" Rinzler tossed Wesker to the side like a rag doll.

Wesker landed on his back on the metal floor. He was only just able to witness Rinzler teleporting away, and leaving him behind.

"Oh, fuck!" yelled out Wesker. The island exploded in a huge fireball as the countdown reached zero, taking Umbrella's secret lab and Wesker along with it.

And yet...

And yet Wesker lived, at least after a fashion, due to the presence of the T-Virus in his blood.

Which was in Rinzler's blood too, oddly enough. Making them brothers, almost.

Wesker grinned evilly, whilst floating in the ocean. His burned face eventually healed. "We will meet again, brother. Count on that," he laughed.

Anyway, as said, all that had taken place two years previously. Here and now, Rinzler appeared in New York looking for Peter Petrelli.

There was a reason why he was looking for that evolved human, even if Peter and Elle were...busy, right at that moment.

TBC...


	6. Episode 4 I'm Sylar Now

Episode 4 I'm Sylar Now

Kim tried to call Ron on the phone four times, and every time he didn't answer.

{ Damn it, where is he? } Kim sighed after she finally gave up, putting her cell phone in her pouch.

"Kimmie, still no word from Ron?" asked Mrs. Possible with a worried look.

"No," Kim replied anxiously. No one in Tri City knew where Ron was or why he'd disappeared.

Far away in Texas, Ron opened his eyes, finding himself in a metal cell with a giant window. "Where in the hell am I?"

The room started to blur, and when Ron could focus once more - the straps he'd been bound with lay in pieces on the floor. There was even a spider-web pattern of cracks on the glass window. "Okay, that was weird..."

Ron sat up on the white bed. He looked down and saw a metal plate of food on the floor. Picking up the plate, he started eating.

Then he saw his reflection in the plate. His hair wasn't blond anymore. It was now black, and his funny-looking ears were no longer abnormal like that. His face was...no longer the face he'd known.

The young man threw the plate away, whereupon it hit the metal wall. Not to mention leaving a huge dent in the metal wall. Ignoring that, Ron glanced down at his watch, but it was no longer there.

"Someone took my SYLAR watch? Goddamn bastards," Ron cursed.

At this point, he ceased thinking of himself as Ron Stoppable. He was now Sylar. After killing Zorpox in the World of Dreams, Sylar sounded a lot better than Zorpox anyway.

Sylar grinned evilly, as he got off the bed. The bed then lifted up off the floor, and crashed into the glass window. The supposedly unbreakable glass window broke and shattered on the other side, within the corridor.

This had many effects, waking up the other villains on Level 5 amongst them. Sylar then climbed out the broken cell window.

"Hey, let us out!" yelled one of the prisoners, behind the glass window in his own cell room.

Sylar smiled an evil smile at him and the rest of them. { So many powers to take. So little time. }

On the other side of the country, Kim and her family arrived at the funeral for Wade Load. Envy Adams was there to pay her respects as well. She had met Wade once before at one of her concerts, Wade had been there with Ron. Still, Envy had never met Kim until today.

"Is that Envy Adams?" said Monique, tapping on Kim's shoulder.

"I think so," Kim answered, she didn't know too much about The Clash At Deadhead.

{ Wait a minute, didn't Ron have a photo of her and him together? } Kim suddenly asked herself with a hint of jealousy.

Everyone sat down on the metal chairs. Kim looked for Ron while in her chair, but of course she failed to see him. After the minister's words, Kim sought out Envy. "Have you seen Ron?"

"No. I thought for sure my new boyfriend would be here," Envy frowned.

"Your WHAT?" Kim said in amazement.

"Yeah, we got back together recently. He's coming back to Canada with me and the others," Envy replied. "As soon as I find him, that is."

Kim didn't know what to say, as back at Level 5, Sylar walked towards Shego's cell.

"Buffoon?" the evil girl said in astonishment.

"No, Shego, it's not buffoon or Ron Stoppable or whatever stupid nickname you wanna give me. My name is Sylar! I can't wait to take your powers, my dear Shego," Sylar grinned at her, using his telekinesis to lift her up off the floor.

"Wait!" cried Shego, starting to panic. "I can help you get out of here!"

"Yeah? But I don't need your help, Shego. I work alone." Sylar moved his arm up in the air, and Shego crashed through the cell window. Shego's face was all cut up and covered in blood.

"You asshole!" Shego snarled, as she lit up her hands.

"Ah-ah-ah. Can't have that, can we?" Sylar said in a merry tone. He made his hand into a choke-hold, slamming Shego into the wall with his telekinesis. "It will be a shame to kill you, Shego. Well, no, actually it won't," Sylar smiled evilly at her.

With nothing more to say, Sylar cut Shego's forehead open. Blood dripped down her face, and it then splattered on the metal wall as the top of her head came off completely. Shego's body then hit the floor.

"Damn you, Ron!" Eric yelled, while pounding on the window of his cell room. "Why'd you kill her? And lemme outta here!"

"Eric, don't push me. Or you're next," Sylar snarled, which instantly made Eric shut up.

Putting his hands into Shego's head, Sylar could feel her powers going inside of him. Making him even more powerful. The serial killer's hands may have had blood on them, but he never even noticed.

What he did notice was the arriving guards aiming their guns at him. Sylar lit up his hands, firing green plasma blasts at them.

Jack Hench watched Sylar kill the guards on the camera monitors. "Damn it!" he cursed. He then took out his revolver out from the desk. "Shit, Ron's going to find me..."

He got up from the leather chair and ran for it, as he was no fool. In any case, Sylar soon made his escape from Level 5.

Eden eventually found Sylar killing a guard. "Ron Stoppable, stop right there."

Sylar turned around to the sound of the voice from down the hall. The girl pointed her gun at his head, but he just laughed.

"Great, my lucky day - another new power. All mine for the taking." But that was all he said before Eden fired three rounds into his chest. Sylar hit the tile floor, his chest a bloody mess.

Eden walked towards Sylar while he lay there. She was about to shoot him in the head, when he leapt up and grabbed the girl by the neck. Pinning her to the wall.

"This is the part where you scream."

Moving his finger across her forehead, a bloody cut appeared on Eden's forehead as she screamed - very loudly. Sylar then eagerly removed the top of the head and dropped it to the floor.

Sylar's hands got covered in even more blood after touching the girl's brain. Grinning evilly, the former Ron Stoppable thought, { There's one more piece of unfinished business here. }

Jack Hench headed towards the exit, to get to the public area of Primatech. He was heading to the open double doors, thinking he was home free. But then the doors slammed closed.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Hench?"

Jack turned to face Sylar. Sweat instantly came pouring down his face. His hands shaking while holding the revolver in both hands, Jack said, "Y-you won't...k-kill me, Mr. Stoppable."

Sylar thought that Jack looked like he might shit himself. That was why he grinned a wicked, evil grin. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you. You're going to do that yourself."

"Wh... at?" Jack suddenly pointed the revolver at his own head.

Without any control over his body, Jack Hench pulled the trigger and blew his own brains out.

"Goodbye Mr. Hench," Sylar said with a big smile, as he took the keys out from Jack's pocket. Also some cash to buy new clothes.

Down within Level 5, Shego lifted herself up off her feet into the air. She was pissed and out for blood, having fully healed herself just like Sylar had after being shot.

Whether they would eventually kill each other and/or shag like demented bunnies, no one could say at this point in time.

TBC…


	7. Episode 5 Kill The Ninja Be Immortal pt1

Episode 5 Kill The Ninja, Be Immortal Part 1

Sylar wrote down the names of people who are just like him on a piece of paper. A shopping list of powers.

He smiled. He looked at Claire Bennet's name on the list and he really smiled a lot.

{Hmmm. Maybe I should pay the Bennet's a little visit,} Sylar thought to himself. So he left Jack's office and unlocked the supply closet with the set of keys. Which, naturally, he took from Jack Hench.

The evil evolved human found the closet filled with Primatech uniforms, so he grabbed one that looked to be roughly his size and put it on. {Everything is now set in motion.}

Sylar laughed and then stole a delivery van, departing the Primatech premises on his way towards to collect his new powers.

Shego was mad as hell, the moment she woke up. "Damn that son of a bitch!" she cursed wildly.

"Shego, get me out of here!" yelled Eric.

The bad girl sighed. "Fine, if it'll stop your whining." Shego blasted the control panel, causing a short-circuit freeing everyone on all five levels. Including the worst of the worst, on Level 5.

Once they got out from their cells, naturally, all hell broke lose...

The villains killed everyone in the prison and in the paper factory upstairs. Bodies were torn apart, and left covered in blood. Not that anyone would ever know that, as after Eric blew up Primatech there was nothing left of the building or its inhabitants. The villains scattered to the four winds, as the fire burned and good men everywhere felt a chill down their spine for some reason.

For her part, on the other side of the country Kim Possible pulled up to Clock Works, feeling that same sort of dread for a moment before she got out of her car and went inside. She wanted to find Ron, and talk to him. Especially about Envy.

Gabriel heard the ring from the door, and he stopped working on Tony Stark's watch. "How may I help you?" he asked the young woman.

"Has Ron been in?" Kim asked worriedly.

"No, I haven't seen him since last week," Gabriel shook his head. {Has it really been that long?} he suddenly thought to himself. {Hmm. If he doesn't show up soon, I'm going to have to hire someone else...}

"Right. Well, if you see Ron tell him, I stopped by," Kim said as she walked out the door. "Ron, I hope you're alright..." Kim said to herself worriedly. Ah, if only she knew...

Elsewhere in Odessa, Sylar parked the Primatech van in the Bennets' driveway, before sliding the van door open and stepping out.

Fifteen years into the future...

The supervillains had taken over the world. Most of the superheroes were either dead or missing in action. A showdown between two superhumans was about to come to pass.

In one corner was a supervillain named Sylar, once Ron Stoppable: an ex-superhero and former partner to Kim Possible.

In the other, Cole: one of the last superheroes still alive. He had beaten two very powerful supervillains, Keeler and The Beast. He wore a black and yellow biker jacket and brown jeans.

Cole was the last hope for Empire City.

Scowling, Sylar tossed fire bolts at Cole. Cole dodged them easily. He fires bolts of lightning towards Sylar, striking him dead on the chest.

The former Ron Stoppable flew backwards into a car, his flesh burned and torn apart. But then Sylar got off the roof of the car. He picked it up and threw it at Cole, his injuries healing without a trace.

Cole blew up the car with his lightning bolts, as he sought a way to finally overcome Sylar's healing factor.

Back in the Present...

Sylar rang the doorbell politely. Claire walked down the stairs and opened the door, thinking someone must have forgotten their key.

"Hello, Claire." Sylar grinned an evil and mocking grin at her.

"Who are you?" the beautiful blonde teenager knew evil when she saw it, and started backing away after Sylar stopped her from slamming the door shut.

"The name's Sylar." A green plasma bolt flew at Claire, after Sylar gestured with his hand. The girl went flying across the living room, into a wall. Claire landed face down, moaning in pain.

"Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head. Claire saw blood and knew she was in big trouble.

Sylar smiles evilly towards Claire. "Just in case you're wondering why? You're just like me."

"I'm not like you!" Claire naturally denied it.

"Maybe not right now, true..." Sylar said mockingly. "But give it time..."

{How am I going to stop him?} Claire asked to herself. Then she had an idea. She ran off and found her dad's gun. Without hesitation, the daughter of Noah Bennet fired the full clip into Sylar. Hitting him in the chest and his face.

"So you've fought other evolved humans, hmmm..." Sylar said, as he healed up impossibly fast.

Claire knew she was no match for Sylar. Even with all that training by her uncle Peter Petrelli, she was outmatched and she knew it.

The gun flew from Claire's hand and smashed into a wall. "Now where were we..." Sylar started to say.

At that moment, Yori crashed through the window.

"You again," the former Ron Stoppable growled at her, remembering what she'd done not so long ago.

To Be Continued...


	8. Episode 6 Kill The Ninja Be Immortal pt2

Episode 5 Kill The Ninja, Be Immortal Part 2

Envy Adams was a woman who felt very annoyed at the moment.

She had a decent life; fame, fortune and lately, she had found a guy who definitely knew how to please her in bed. But that guy, the one and only Ron Stoppable, had now disappeared like off the face of the earth.

{Ron, where the hell are you?} Envy thought to herself as she lay in bed in her hotel room. Frustrated, she called Ron's landline number on her cell phone and decided to leave a message on his machine.

"It's me, Envy. Ron, where the hell are you? It's been over a week, and I have to go back to Canada. If you get this message give me a call, bye." After leaving the message she disconnected, put away her cell phone and began to pack.

Fifteen years into the future...

Cole blasted fire bolts at Sylar. The supervillain jumped on top of a lamp post, easily avoiding them. "Why don't you join me, Cole?"

"You killed Trish, you bastard!"

Sylar grinned. "All part of the plan."

"What plan, Ron?"

"Don't call me THAT! And to answer your question, think about it. All those so-called superheroes can't even slow me down. Team Go, KP, Captain America, Shego, Teen Titans, the list goes on and on. But then there's you. Cole, you're the only one that can beat me. But can you kill me and control my powers?"

{What the hell is he up to?} Cole asked himself, before returning his attention to the fight in progress.

Back to the Present...

Yori and Claire watched in horror as bullets popped out of Sylar's bullet wounds. The bullet wounds then healed over, tracelessly. He said to Yori, "Impressed?"

"I killed you!"

"Yes but I'm still here and Yori, now it's payback time," the evolved human snarled.

"Go now! Run!" Yori yelled to Claire. The female teen nodded and ran out the back door, getting into her car and taking off.

Sylar smiled. "Protecting children now?"

"I'll stop you, Ron."

That just made the evil villain's blood boil. "I'm not Ron anymore, you stupid bitch! My name is Sylar!"

Throwing stars flew at him with blinding speed, courtesy of Yori's training. But with a wave of Sylar's hand, the throwing stars came streaking back towards Yori. Slashing her skin. Blood dropped down from her wounds onto the floor, before the wounds healed over.

Sylar smirked. "You know, if I kill you...my healing power might actually grow powerful."

"Even if I die, someone will stop you...Sylar."

Sylar laughed out loud. "So, that mean you can see the future?" He looked deep into her eyes. "I didn't think so. Master Sensei can, though, am I right? I'll take his power as well, soon enough."

Using his telekinesis, Sylar lifted Yori off her feet and tossed her onto a table.

The table broke in half from the impact. He then mercilessly cut open her head, ignoring Yori's screams. "You know, for old time's sake I was going to let you live. But I changed my mind..."

Sylar removed the top of the head with his hand, the blood splashing all over the floor of the house. And then, he put his fingers into the brain. Taking what he wanted...and needed.

Yori screamed once more, before dying of shock and blood loss.

"Shhh! It's all over now." Sylar ripped out the rest of her brain and crushed it in his hands. "Goodbye, Yori."

Covered in blood and gore, Sylar decided to steal Noah's car, leaving the Primatech van behind.

"Time to get some new clothes..." the evil madman mused to himself, as he drove away from the horrific murder scene.

To Be Continued...


	9. Episode 7 Ch 4 The Hero From The Future

Episode 7 Part 1 The Hero From The Future

Fifteen years into the future...

Sylar summoned Thor's hammer, and the hammer instantly flew into his hand.

"How did you get Thor's hammer?" Cole demanded.

Sylar smiled from above the lamp post. "Well, it wasn't easy fighting a god. But I killed Thor just the same, you know."

He threw the hammer, and it struck Cole in the face. From the sheer force of the blow, Cole flew over a truck as the hammer headed back to Sylar.

Recovering quickly, Cole lifted the truck and tossed it up towards the lamp post. Sylar nonchalantly sliced the truck in half with the hammer. Both sides of the truck then blew up in mid-air.

Sylar jumped down from the lamp post, landing on his feet. Ice spikes came out of the ground, heading towards him.

"Pathetic," Sylar sneered, before he slammed the hammer down destroying the ice spikes.

The shock wave hit Cole, and he went flying into an old building. "Okay, now I'm mad..."

So Cole's hands glowed red and red lightning came out of his hands, knocking the hammer out from Sylar's grasp. The hammer flew into the water, never to be seen again.

"Ah, fuck!" Sylar cursed as the red lightning burned his hand. Blood dropped onto the ground in a light shower, the flesh blackened and burned.

Cole noticed straightway. "I found your weakness, Sylar. Booyahahahahaha!"

"So you did, Cole, good for you," the supervillain grinned madly...

Somewhere in a lab facility in Canada, there was a female clone of Ron Stoppable. Her name, or at least the name she would eventually give herself, was Rogue. And even though she was unconscious she was a great threat; as she'd been created by using Claire Bennet as a DNA template.

Rogue had long blonde hair with white highlights. She was wearing a black jumpsuit, black gloves and black boots. Trapped inside a capsule filled with green liquid, she suddenly opened her eyes...

Sylar felt it at once. The mystical connection made the blood on his healed hand start to move to his middle finger. The blood around his finger glowed a dark red color.

And then take the form of a red ring, with a strange symbol on it.

Sylar's traditional black clothes morphed into a red and black spandex suit with red shoulder armor. The same symbol could be seen on his chest.

The supervillain subsequently flew at Cole, slamming him into the ground. Sylar's red ring glowed in Cole's face, giving it a truly hellish look.

"This is where you die!" Sylar growled in a deep, inhuman voice.

"No, Ron, this is where you die!" Cole said insultingly, using Sylar's old name.

Cole's fist lit up with red lightning and smashed into Sylar's chest. The fist buried itself inside the supervillain, and then came out...

Along with Sylar's heart.

Thick, slimy blood came out of Sylar's mouth onto Cole, burning him. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The blood burned the jacket, so naturally Cole yanked it off and threw it away. He then kicked Sylar in the face, even though the body had already collapsed to the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Cole asked himself, staring at the corpse in disgust.

Elsewhere in Canada, despite being confused and disoriented Rogue escaped the lab facility. She drained and killed anyone who got in her way. The mutants that had escaped with her had left her behind almost immediately. So she walked down an empty street, alone in a ghost town.

The place had been abandoned four years ago, when the supervillains had started to take over the world...

Elsewhere, Cole stared at Sylar's body in sudden dread. The corpse glowed red and the evolved human's powers finally left him. They quickly found a new host, though - Cole. Cole could feel himself becoming more powerful, but he didn't want that; like Sylar had hinted before, power corrupts and Cole did not want to be a villain.

Unable to control them, Cole's powers inadvertently opened a vortex. A gateway to the past. The vortex sucked everything into it, including Cole and Sylar's body.

Cole landed in the present in New York, where he was needed to combat what some would call the Ultimate Villain. The vortex spat him out, before it closed and reopened in space above a planet not all that far away from Earth, in Sector 666.

Ron's body burned its way towards Ysmault, plunging through the atmosphere. The corpse should have burned up long before hitting the surface, but it didn't.

The body fell into a river of blood on the planet's surface, creating a huge bloody splash. The alien blood-red water healed Sylar, creating for him a brand-new heart. The supervillain woke up...and he remembered everything, as he clawed his way to the surface.

Infuriated. ** beyond belief.

When Sylar finally came up to the surface of the blood river, he was no longer the being he once was. His skin was red, he now had yellow eyes, sharp serrated teeth and very sharp pointed claws.

Ron Stoppable a.k.a. Sylar no longer existed. Now there was only an alien who would take the name Atrocitus, the soon-to-be leader of the Red Lantern Corps.

To Be Continued...


	10. Episode 7 Are You On The List?

Episode 7 Part 2 Are You On The List?

In Odessa, Texas, Sylar arrived at a clothes store using Noah Bennet's car. He saw Josh enter the store, and an evil grin appeared on his face.

"This could be fun," Sylar said to himself, with a brief nod.

At that moment, Cole was elsewhere; in a park somewhere in New York, having travelled back in time roughly 15 years.

"What the hell...is this the past?" He looked around and saw tall buildings, trees and lamp posts. Things he hadn't seen for years, ever since the war. "Oh boy..."

Cole would soon find out that he wasn't the only evolved human in the Big Apple. Not all that far away, Peter Petrelli and Elle Bishop were screwing each other's brains out yet again, their undulating bodies heaving up and down in his bed. Their chances of creating new life within Elle increasing by the moment.

Peter's brother Nathan Petrelli was talking with his hysterical illegitimate daughter on his cell phone, as Claire couldn't get in touch with Noah and the blonde cheerleader didn't know who else to turn to. Making an apology to his wife and sons, Nathan quickly headed west to help the beautiful young fruit of his loins, flying across the skies like a certain alien in the comics.

Speaking of aliens - far across the stars on the planet Oa, in Sector 0000, the Green Lantern Corps was busy at work. The Green Lantern for Earth, Hal Jordan, was training a new Green Lantern named Tommy Oliver.

Tommy was a former Power Ranger, who still wore the Green Ranger suit even though it was now green and black in keeping with the rest of the Corps. The chest armor was black, and the helmet was green. The Green Lantern symbol was clearly visible on the chest armor.

A green glowing sword appeared in both Hal's and Tommy's hands, and they started to spar with their weapons.

"Advance! Defend. Retreat! Attack! Quickly, watch your flank!" Hal barked out at Tommy, in the age-old tradition of a master instructing his apprentice. The two Green Lanterns then used other weapons, their armory limited only by their willpower and the green power rings they wore.

Back on Earth, but 15 years into the future, Rogue entered an old, run-down house in Canada. Unfortunately for her, there was already someone else in the house.

A powerful mutant with purple skin, red eyes and green hair. He was wearing a red leather jacket, blue shirt and black jeans.

The mutant opened his eyes, grinning evilly. Max, for that was his name, then teleported in the living room. "I have an unwanted guest!"

Max saw Rogue turned around. "Hello there, sugar..."

The female clone of Ron Stoppable removed her gloves. "Your powers are mine!" Rogue laughed darkly.

Max smiled wickedly...but he wasn't smiling after Rogue started to drain him, after laying her hands on him.

On the world known as Ysmault, he who had once been Sylar but was now known as Atrocitus, aimed his red ring at the blood river. The red ring glowed bright red. A giant red lantern rose from the depths of the blood river, created by an extraordinary act of will.

Somehow Atrocitus knew that the lantern was powered by the red light of rage. And that it would recharge his ring whenever the power ran low.

"The entire universe will feel the anger and rage of my Red Lantern Corps!" Atrocitus howled, alone – but only for now.

Back on Earth, Sylar went into the clothing store in California. Josh was browsing the shirt section, eventually deciding on a black jacket, long black button-sleeved shirt, black shoes and a black baseball hat.

Sylar grinned to himself. Shego watched Sylar go to the dressing room, and then she smiled too.

Unfortunately, at that moment Josh saw Shego. He thought, {Damn it! Shego's here. And I still don't have good control over my power...}

So Josh threw a frozen chair at her. But Shego simply turned around, blasted the frozen chair and then blasted a green bolt of energy at her attacker.

Josh went flying into an exit door, knocked out cold. The customers started screaming and yelling for help, as they ran out of the clothing store.

Sylar calmly walked out of the dressing room wearing his new clothes, and putting a baseball hat on his head. "Shego, I didn't kill you after all?"

"Your ass is mine, Sylar!"

Fifteen years into the future, the evolved human known as Hiro Nakumura appeared out of nowhere and stopped time.

Both Rogue and Max stopped moving. But then Rogue somehow began to move her body again, even though Max was still frozen.

{Just like Ron. Rogue is definitely Ron's clone, alright,} Hiro thought to himself. He then said to her, "I'm Hiro and I'm here to save you, Rogue."

"Is that my name?" the blonde asked quizzically, before musing, "Rogue. I like it. Wait, save me from what?" she then asked him.

"That ugly purple guy behind you."

"So how are you going to save me, Mr. Samurai?" Rogue asked, seeing the ponytail and the sword strapped to the Japanese man's back.

"From meeting Sylar in my present. Your past."

"Sylar? Never heard of him. Uh, Hiro, is it? So you're a like a time traveller or something, right? Cool." Rogue high-kicked Hiro in the chest, who then went flying out though a window.

Rogue quickly teleported outside to the fallen Asian guy, using Max's stolen power. "Sorry, sugar. But I need to get out of this hell-hole."

Rogue touched Hiro's face with her hand, taking his powers, and then teleporting herself away though time.

Fifteen years earlier in California, both Sylar and Shego had destroyed the clothing store by the time their battle had gotten...intense. The place looked like an earthquake had hit it, big time. Shego blasted Sylar with green energy beams...

But Sylar lit up his hands, huge green energy bolts blasting right though Shego's defenses.

Screaming, Shego went flying through the air, landing face down onto the floor. Breaking the floor from the impact, even. She lifted up her head, blood covering her face.

Sylar then screamed in pain, as he forced bone claws to come out of his right hand. He saw Shego get up on her feet, and roaring like a wild beast, the evolved human jumped at Shego.

Sylar's new bone claws impaled Shego in the heart. Mortally wounded, the female villain coughed up blood.

"Who knew Kimmie's ex-sidekick was the son of Wolverine..."

Growling, the former Ron Stoppable dug his bone claws dig even deeper into her heart for that crack. In the end, she could take no more; Shego was finally dead and gone. Sylar smiled and pulled out his bloody bone claws, letting the corpse drop to the floor.

Then the bad guy spotted Josh lying on the floor, and his grin got even bigger.

On the planet Ysmault, Atrocitus had forged new red rings from blood and charged them with the red lantern. The red rings then flew up from his hands, warping off into space to find new recruits for the Red Lantern Corps…

On Earth, Sylar's bone claws were now back inside his hand. The former Ron Stoppable sneered, "Sleeping, are we Josh-y boy...?"

But then a red beam of light crashed though the roof, hitting the floor. It was from out of this world – literally.

Sylar dropped Josh, walking towards the glowing red object. "What's this?"

The red ring then zoomed through the air, placing itself on Sylar's middle finger.

{Sylar of Earth, you have great rage in your heart. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps...} the ring said inside the mind of the new Red Lantern.

Far away on Oa, Hal and Tommy started heading for Earth, their Green Lantern rings informing them of the danger to Sector 2814.

Somewhere in Canada, the singer named Envy felt a cold chill go down her spine for some reason she couldn't explain.

And elsewhere, Master Sensei began to draw more pictures of horror and devastation...

The End of Volume 1.


	11. Red Lanterns Saga Part 1

Red Lanterns Saga Part 1

The red light of rage replaced Sylar's heart within the body. His red power ring glowed a reddish, evil color. The black clothes morphed into a red and black spandex suit. A Red Lantern symbol then appeared on his chest.

In Sector 666, Atroctius contacted Sylar using his red ring. "Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps, Sylar of Earth. Your first mission is go to Sector 87, to the planet Titan - and destroy the Alpha Lanterns."

Sylar, who was no fool, took the time to get to know how to use his ring first – that was why he was destined to become the first Omega Lantern in the Red Lantern Corps. Eventually he flew off into space on his first mission, exulting in his power.

Atroctius went to Sector 2814, to the planet Mars. Tommy Oliver and Hal Jordan had been on their way to Earth from Oa, the homeworld of the Green Lantern Corps, when Hal was called away on another emergency – and Tommy was left to sink or swim on his own.

Tommy was fighting off the Manhunters, when a red beam came out of nowhere – well, from Atroctius' red ring. The red beam scythed through the Manhunters, killing them on the Martian soil.

Atroctius landed on the surface. "So, I finally get to meet a Power Ranger."

"Well, former and the last one. Who are you?" Tommy asked, not sure if this was friend or foe.

"I'm Atroctius. Time to meet your fellow Rangers in the afterlife, Green Lantern."

{Don't let your guard down with this one,} Tommy thought to himself. Instantly, a giant green fist came hurtling at Atroctius. A red shield appeared, blocking the green fist.

Elsewhere in Sector 87, Sylar flew through space towards Titan. The Alpha Lanterns were battling a huge, alien-like dragon. The dragon was blue, with giant wings, red eyes and firing energy bolts from its mouth.

It had already destroyed half of the planet's capital city.

Watching the Alpha Lanterns fight inside a tower overlooking the city was Monkey Fist, Ron Stoppable's ex-foe. "With this sword Wesker gave me, the universe will be mine! Well, after I get rid of the Green Lantern Corps..."

Back on Mars, Atroctius punched Tommy and he went flying into a huge rock.

"This is nothing like fighting Rita's and Zedd's monsters, that's for sure," the interstellar

policeman muttered.

Atrocitus laughed darkly at Tommy, mocking him. "Maybe you should stayed a Power Ranger, then!"

"No way. I can finish you off as well." A green sword appeared in Tommy's hand.

Atrocitus summoned a red sword using his red ring. "Green Lantern, you're not the only one who can use constructs."

Unfortunately, he had the upper hand on Tommy due to the willpower factor. Tommy's green sword started to crack from the heavy blows of Atroctius' red sword.

Elsewhere, Hal was having a hard time fighting some kind of alien symbiotic organism. The symbiote was colored silver and black, and it was immune to Hal's powers. Hal tried blasting it; but the symbiote has other plans.

It jumped onto him.

"Get the hell off me!" Hal yelled, but to no avail. It covered his whole body and then started to cover his face.

At that point the symbiote started possessing Hal. Hal's body morphed into an evolved version of Carnage.

Call him Anti-Carnage. Hal was now Anti-Carnage, and a Green Lantern no more. A strange spider symbol appeared on his chest, marking the transformation.

The spider symbol glowed a bright silver-ish black color. Hal's green ring had fused with the symbiote, and was nullified, severing its connection with Oa.

Anti-Carnage roared, a sound which could be heard all throughout the universe.

To Be Continued... 


	12. Red Lanterns Saga Part 2

Red Lanterns Saga Part 2

In Sector 87 on the plant Titan, the dragon-like alien creature fired energy bolts at the Alpha Lanterns. One of them was hit and instantly vaporized.

Monkey Fist just laughed. "The Alpha Lanterns are no match for my dragon!"

He watched as his pet swung its tail at another Alpha Lantern. She went flying into a building, and the building came crashing down. The people of Titan wisely ran for their lives.

Upon arrival, Sylar saw the dragon attacking the two Alpha Lanterns. His bone claws popped out of both hands. He struck at the dragon, slicing at its neck with his six bone claws in full uncontrollable rage.

Green blood splashed onto the people that were running away. Sylar then punched the dragon hard in the face. It flew through the air, smashing into the tower. Curiously, that also resulted in killing Monkey Fist.

What a way to go...

The tower blew up in flames, as the dragon took the tower along with it.

Far away across the stars, Anti-Carnage headed straight towards Sector 0000. Seeking revenge on the Guardians of the Universe, for sending their Manhunters to its homeworld.

On the planet Avatar in Sector 777, the alien known as Azula had three power gems; two on the back of her hands and one on her forehead. She blasted fire at the entities known as Toph, Sokka, Katara and Zuko.

The fire burned them to death, as their flesh melted off their bodies. Again, what a way to go...

The one known as Aang landed on the ground. "AZULA!" he screamed.

"Aang, you're too late to save them! HA HA HA HA HA! You had your chance to join me, Aang, but now you die."

Aang bent the four elements, fire, water, air and earth into one deadly force, and hurled it at the enemy.

The blast threw Azula into the air. But at that moment, a red ring flew onto his hand, descending from the depths of outer space.

{Aang of Air Nation, you have great rage in your heart. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps,} the red power ring said inside Aang's mind.

Azula jumped from the air to her feet, as Aang's bending hadn't hurt her at all. "You think you can beat me with that ring?" she asked, grinning.

Aang concentrated on the red ring on his middle finger. Aang's body began to glow red with his rage for his fallen friends. The red light of rage filled Aang's heart with its power.

Just like Sylar's.

A red and black spandex suit appeared on Aang, due to his having become a Red Lantern. The rage-filled man blasted red blood from his mouth. The blood melted the power gems of the enemy, nullifying all of Azula's fire bending ability and leaving her powerless.

Azula tried to bend, but nothing. "Shit! Why didn't I listen to Ty Lee. Now I can't bend!"

Infuriated, Aang powered up his bending with the red light of rage. He fired the red energy beam fused with the four elements towards Azula. The red energy beam blasted right through her body, killing her instantly.

Too bad the power of the blast also destroyed half of the planet with her.

Back on Titan, Sylar hacked off the second Alpha Lantern's head with his bone claws. It gave him great pleasure to do so.

Boodika, the last of the Alpha Lanterns, kicked Sylar with all her strength. Sylar dodged and side-kicked her in the chest, smashing the Alpha Lantern aside.

Boodika's powers were no longer working. {I must try to head back to Oa.} She took off, heading into space – but not fast enough.

Sylar flew behind her, and eventually caught up. His six bone claws cut through the Alpha Lantern's suit, as Boodika got stabbed in the back. Already dead Boodika fell like a stone, crashing down onto the surface of a supernova.

Back on Mars in Sector 2814, Tommy's green sword finally shattered and so he punched Atroctius in the face. Atroctius roundhouse-kicked him in return, as Tommy landed on the ground. Atroctius stepped on Tommy's hand mercilessly, crushing it as the Green Lantern yelled out in pain. But soon enough, the battle was resumed.

Not long after, Sylar and Aang arrived on Mars. Tommy looked up, seeing the other two Red Lanterns.

Things weren't looking too swell for the Green Lantern Corps…

To Be Continued…


	13. Red Lanterns Saga Part 3

Red Lanterns Saga Part 3

On Earth, a new Red Lantern had just joined the Red Lantern Corps. The new Red Lantern was Venom, a.k.a. Peter Parker.

Peter had been web-slinging in the sky over New York. He'd spotted Venom fighting Ice Man, with Venom shooting red webs all over the place. The red webs had covered Ice Man, sticking him to the side of a building.

The red webbing had burned Ice Man badly, though. Peter had landed on the street and thought to himself, {I better do something before Venom destroys New York.}

How Peter Parker became Venom and then a Red Lantern, though, that was a story for another time.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Ice Man screamed, as he started to melt from the red-hot webbing.

"Peter, stop."

Venom turned to face him, roaring a loud, bloodthirsty roar. Venom lifted a car and tossed it at him, but Peter dodged out of the way.

He then stopped time, so that the car wouldn't crash into the oncoming cars on the street.

"Peter Parker, what have you become?"

Peter sighed, seeing that Venom was unaffected by his time-stopping power. {I shoulda known it wouldn't be that easy.}

Venom flew towards him and punches him in the face, knocking Peter off his feet. Venom picked Peter up by the neck, and then threw him towards a car.

The car instantly blew up in flames.

Elsewhere, Rogue teleported herself into an alternate Earth in an alternate universe.

"Where in the world am I?" she exclaimed, finding herself in a futuristic Middleton. She saw flying cars fly past in the sky above the city.

But then a beam of light came out of nowhere. The beam blasted the flying cars out of the sky.

Rogue quickly flew into the air. The female clone of Ron Stoppable could not help noticing a giant metal robot destroying everything in its way.

That was when two Thunder Gods flew over Middleton. One was the son of Thor, Thorson the protector of Midgard - with the help of his mortal friend Eric Masterson. The other Thunder God was known as Thunderstrike.

Thorson wore silver Asgardian armor, long blond hair and beard. Thunderstrike wore a sleeveless leather jacket, black armor, boots, long blond hair tied in a pony tail and also had a beard. But their clothes did not matter - what mattered was what they could do.

"We must stop The Destroyer before it reaches Middleton," Thorson commanded, so they flew towards the direction where The Destroyer was.

In another universe, Anti-Carnage was attacking and killing the Green Lanterns. His axe hands cut a Green Lantern's arms off without even breaking a sweat.

"Oa is under attack. Calling all Green Lanterns, Oa is under attack!" one member of the Corps sent out a desperate call for help.

Anti-Carnage shot silver webs from its wrists. The silver webs sliced through the Green Lanterns mercilessly, tearing them apart.

Back on Earth, blood and body parts rained down from the sky. Venom attacked Peter, body-slamming him into a brick wall.

Desperate, Peter fired electricity at Venom. The electricity hurt him, but not too much.

He roared in Peter's face, and then Venom grabbed him by the neck to finish it. But Peter's eyes glowed and energy blasts struck Venom in the face.

He got blasted right through a window of a six story building, and the building came off worse.

In the future, Thunderstrike swung his mace in the air and threw it at the enemy.

The mace smashed into The Destroyer's metal face. For his part, Thorson sliced its body with the Odinsword.

The Destroyer fell to the ground with a loud boom. Not to mention falling into various pieces.

"Loki, why are you here?" Thorson demanded, after the god of mischief showed himself.

"Aren't you happy to see your dear old uncle, Ron?" Loki laughed evilly. "As for why I'm here, I will rule the nine realms. Starting with Midgard."

With no more desire to talk, Loki blasted Ron Thorson…

To Be Continued…


	14. Ron God of Thunder Saga Part 1

Volume 2 Episode 1 Ron God of Thunder Part 1

Canada. The Great White North. It was home to the singer named Envy Adams, but due to the homicidal maniac who had just showed up in Middleton, it was rather unlikely she'd make it there now.

Entering the hotel, Rinzler threw two razor sharp disks with casual contempt. The disks sliced through everyone in the hotel lobby, resulting in an orgy of blood and death.

Envy had just finished packing when she heard screaming from the hallway. Then she heard the voice: "I have found you, Envy Adams!"

Rinzler kicked down the door of her hotel room. A nightmare made flesh.

"Don't come any closer!" Envy shouted, backing away. Then something extraordinary happened.

Envy's hands suddenly glowed with blue fire, as evolution glanced in her direction and her power manifested itself.

Then a dark-haired man with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead and short black hair appeared. He was dressed in black army fatigues, boots, plus one black glove on his hand.

Not to mention a black mask over his eyes. And a metal arm with red lightning bolts coming out of it.

His name was Harry Potter, a.k.a. Winter Soldier. Harry opened fire on Rinzler, both with a gun and his artificial arm, and the battle began.

Harry stepped out of the doorway and turned to face his opponent. He frowned as he saw the bullets fall out of Rinzler's body as it healed itself.

Harry tossed the empty rifle to the side. {This could get ugly.}

In another universe, the one called Thunderstrike took on Loki after Loki had banished Thorson through a portal to...elsewhere. Loki knocked the mace out of Thunderstrike's hand with a sneer. "You think you can beat me?"

He kicked Thunderstrike, sending him flying high up in the air. "I don't think so."

Having had enough, Rogue teleported in and punched Loki as hard as she could. But that was pointless, as he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. Then Loki laughed, an ugly sound. "Some heroes Midgard has..."

Thunderstrike's mace flew back into his hand. He slammed the mace in the back of Loki's head, knocking off his two-horned helmet. "Then you thought wrong."

Elsewhere and elsewhen, dazed and confused, Thorson appeared on Oa. Shaking his head for a few moments, he watched the Green Lanterns battling Anti-Carnage. Disapproving of the bad guy, he flew up in the sky to join in the battle.

Back on Mars, Sylar gained control of the rage instead of letting it control him. Atrocitus was about to drain Tommy's ring, when the green power ring flew into Sylar's hand instead. He put on the green ring on a finger with a nonchalant air.

Both power rings bathed Sylar with an evil glow. Working in synch, he altered them at a molecular level. When he was done, the power rings no longer needed to be recharged. Thus making the powers of Sylar's rings limitless.

He grinned evilly.

"Sylar, what is the meaning of this?" Atrocitus demanded. He could sense that his counterpart – another, different version of Ron Stoppable – had just done something that should have been impossible!

"Meaning? There is no meaning. But I plan on collecting other Lantern's rings for my own before returning to Earth." Sylar took off into the sky, leaving Mars behind.

Tommy was powerless without his ring, and it was only due to the bad guys' actions that he hadn't died instantly due to the alien environment. Aang roundhouse-kicked Tommy in the gut, knocking him out cold.

Atrocitus and Aang decided to take Tommy with them to Sector 666. It might have been kinder simply to kill the guy, but then these two didn't want that - yet.

Elsewhere on Oa, Anti-Carnage fired a silver-ish black beam from its ring. But Ron Thorson blocked it, and it came back blasting Anti-Carnage.

It roared in pain, silver black symbiotic tentacles shooting from its arms attacking Thorson. This did not look good for the son of the Thunder God.

In another universe, Loki slammed his fist in Thunderstrike's chest. He coughed up blood in response. Infuriated, Rogue tried to take Loki's powers. He simply blasted her out of the sky.

"Fools, you're no match for me!"

In the depths of space, Sylar flew toward the Vega System. To Okaara, homeworld of Larfleeze aka Agent Orange.

On Ysmault, Aang literally tore Tommy open with his hands. His red ring was recharged from Tommy's blood. More Red Lanterns arrived on Ysmault, and they too bathed in the power from the mutilated corpse.

Back on Oa, Thorson and Anti-Carnage finally went all out on each other. A few minutes later, Anti-Carnage was no match for the son of the Thunder God. Lighting blasted out of the Odinsword, eliminating Anti-Carnage.

The symbiote was totally destroyed, and Hal was now safe, once again a Green Lantern.

"Thanks," said Hal with a grunt, trying not to think of all the horrors Anti-Carnage had committed and unable to look at all the surviving members of the Corps.

"You're welcome, Hal Jordan," Ron Thorson smiled back.

Back on Ysmault, the Red Lanterns charged their red rings from the giant red lantern. They all chanted, "With blood and rage of crimson red…Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead…Together with our hellish  
hate…We'll burn you that is your fate!"

Blood blasted from the Red Lanterns' mouths into the night sky, as the body of Tommy Oliver lay dead and forgotten in this alien hell.

To Be Continued... 


	15. Ron God of Thunder Saga Part 2

Volume 2 Episode 2 Ron God of Thunder Saga Part 2

Cole freed Ice Man from the red webbing. He then healed Ice Man, while Peter Petrelli dealt with Venom. The symbiote uncovered Peter Parker's face, as he grinned down at the other Peter.

"New York will feel my rage!"

The red liquid fired from his Red Lantern power ring. The red liquid burned people's skin. Some people were trying to get out of the building. Peter flew to the broken window, as they came face to face.

"You're the first to die, Peter! This is my rage!" The symbiote re-covered Venom's face. But not before Venom's blood burned off half of Peter's face.

"SSSSSSSSS!" Venom hissed in a bloodthirsty rage.

Peter's healing power tried to heal his face. But it was simply too much, which left his face scarred.

Peter fly-kicked Venom in the chest. The bad guy went flying into a desk, and the fight was on.

Elsewhere, Ron Thorson left Oa, heading into outer space. The Guardians had told him about the  
Red Lantern Corps. They had told him about Sylar…

Which was too bad, as Sylar had just landed on Okaara.

"What do you want, Red Lantern?" Agent Orange demanded.

"I'll be taking your power ring, and its battery."

Agent Orange smiled evilly at Sylar. "You want the orange light? Then try and take it."

Sylar popped out his bone claws. Larfleeze didn't know what to make of that at first.

Meanwhile at Ron's house, Wesker had found Ron's secret lab hidden behind a wall. He entered the lab. Inside the glass tubes were Asgardian stones, which were used to power up the Cosmic Cube.

The cube was in a glass tube connected to a strange device, powering a huge realm gate. "That son of b itch! Kim Possible's sidekick's really done it! He made a door way to the other eight realms...Asgard, here I come!"

Kim pulled up in front of the driveway of Ron's house. "Ron, I hope you're home. Maybe Ron left with Envy Adams and went back to Canada," Kim mused to herself.

In another universe, Ron Thorson appeared through a portal and threw his hammer, hitting Loki in the back. Loki turned around to face his opponent. "I was wondering when you would show up again. Come to save Midgard?"

"Loki, this ends here and now!" Thorson shouted in rage.

The hammer flew back into Thorson's hand. He punches Loki hard in the face, as the bad guy flew through the air into a tree. Rogue high-kicked Loki before he got the chance to get up.

Loki blasted Rogue, as she hit the ground. Thorson and Thunderstrike nodded once, and then blasted lighting from their weapons at Loki.

The lighting blast struck Loki head-on. His yellow and green armor shuddered. Loki fell out of the sky, hitting the ground and unable to believe that this had happened to him. He was quickly taken care of: and so Thunderstrike and Ron Thorson returned home, leaving Rogue to fend for herself.

Inside Drakken's lair, Drakken handed a vial filled with the super-soldier serum to Johann Schmidt.

Johann was wearing a black long sleeved collared suit, black button vest, black pants, black gloves, black trench coat and black boots. "Any problems?"

"It wasn't easy getting the serum."

Johann smiled evilly at Drakken. "Of course, Herr Doctor. Do we still have a deal?"

Johann took out a small metal box from his trench coat. Drakken took the small box from him, opening it up and then he started grinning. "The infinity formala is all mine. HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Drakken.

Johann took the super-soldier serum, and it started working at once. He could *feel* it. "Captain America will meet his doom! Are you with me, Herr Doctor?"

Drakken's henchmen called out, "HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA!" No fool, Drakken knew he had no choice but to join this German madman. Johann removed his face mask.

Johann Schmidt is the Red Skull.

To Be Continued…


	16. Ron God of Thunder Saga Part 3

Volume 2 Episode 3 Ron God of Thunder Saga Part 3

Resisting the urge to give in to rage, as that was what the enemy was empowered by, Ron Thorson appeared on Ysmault and took on the Red Lantern Corps. To paraphrase Chesty Puller, he was outnumbered, outgunned and surrounded; therefore, Thorson had the enemy exactly where he wanted them.

Elsewhere on the planet Okaara, Sylar cut through the last Orange Lantern constructs Larfleeze had created. He then dodged the orange beam from Agent Orange's ring. Smiling, Sylar somehow moved so fast he was able to cut off Agent Orange's finger; the one with his ring on it. The finger then flew to Sylar's hand and the evil man grinned like the insane maniac he was.

"Missing something?"

Agent Orange finally noticed one of his fingers was gone. His greed leaving him, Larfleeze screamed in rage. Sylar just laughed.

"Red for rage. Green for willpower. Now orange for avarice. I'm doing quite nicely collecting all the powers of the rainbow, if I do say so myself."

Agent Orange finally noticed one of his fingers was gone. His greed leaving him, Larfleeze screamed in rage. Sylar just laughed.

Back on the Red Lantern homeworld, Ron had killed nine Red Lanterns so far. It was a dirty job, but someone had to do it.

"You're dead, Thunder God!" yelled Atrocitus, and blasted blood from his mouth at Ron.

A giant lightning bolt struck Atrocitus, the former Ron Stoppable from one possible future, dead. Unable to believe it, the first Red Lantern fell into the blood river as he died.

For the first time ever, with the loss of their leader the feral and animalistic Red Lanterns united in bloodthirsty rage. Red liquid blasted from their red rings towards Ron.

Back on Earth, Envy Adams ran down the hall before finally reaching the elevators. "I'm getting the hell out of here!" the newly evolved human muttered to herself. Well, that was what she thought, anyway.

Not far away, a conversation was starting. "Have any more weapons on you, Winter Soldier?"

"That voice sounds familiar...Logan?" Rinzler's helmet retracted back into the suit.

Logan's red eyes looked right at Harry Potter. "Captain Hydra? You're still alive?"

"I haven't been Captain Hydra since the 1950's."

Back in Sector 666, Ron Thorson sliced through the giant red lantern battery after the remaining Red Lanterns had been temporarily driven off, and a huge red light blasted into the sky. Deprived of their rage, each and every Red Lantern on the planet died. Red power rings fell down from their owners' fingers, as the planet became a dead world once more.

"This ends your reign of rage, Red Lantern Corps," Thorson said, before he gathered up the mutilated remains of Tommy Oliver and took off into space.

Back in Middleton, Kim finally entered Ron's house. "Ron, are you home?" she yelled out, hoping that he was but suspecting that he wasn't.

Wesker sighed to himself in annoyance, after hearing Kim's voice. "No one is going to stop me!" he muttered angrily. He then quickly entered the realm gate after turning it on.

Just then, Kim walked into Ron's hidden lab. She was only just in time to see a blond-haired man in a black suit, wearing black sunglasses, walk through the realm gate. { Who in the hell was that guy? And what did he do to Ron? }

Back on Larfleeze's world, Sylar removed the orange power ring off the already-decaying finger, before he threw the appendage away. The former Ron Stoppable put the orange power ring on his right index finger. His rings immediately glowed red, green and orange in unison. Thus, Sylar's suit morphed into a red, green and orange-colored one.

"You son of a bitch!" Larfleeze cursed his enemy.

"Now, now. Don't get mad, Agent Orange. You still have your orange lantern," Sylar laughed evilly. { Ha! Is there no one who can stop Sylar? }

In another universe, Thor the God of Thunder stood over Loki's beat-up and broken body. "Loki, your trickery is over! I hereby banish thee to the Realm of No Return. And say goodbye to your godhood as well!"

Thor ripped away Loki's godhood with his hammer, and instantly Loki was no longer the God of Mischief. Now, he was just a mortal without powers. Thor quickly sent him to the Realm of No Return...

…and Midgard was once again safe, thanks to the Thunder God.

Rogue got up, too late to see Thor disappear. The female clone of Ron Stoppable looked very pissed off. "Where is that asshole?"

Enraged, she too then teleported away to another time and another place...

TBC…


	17. Harry Potter Winter Soilder Saga Part 1

Volume 2 Episode 4 Harry Potter Winter Soldier Saga Part 1

Long ago, when there were few evolved humans and Earth was regarded as an irrelevant mudball by the majority of the Green Lantern Corps, there was a world war. ANOTHER world war, as a matter of fact. And it was within Grindelwald's castle in Europe during World War II that one Captain America fought another Captain America.

This other Cap was HYDRA's super-soldier known as Captain Hydra. He wore the same costume as Captain America, but instead of red, blue and white the bad guy's costume was green and yellow.

Yellow gloves, green boots and a green mask with a big old H on the forehead.

Captain Hydra punched Captain America, who blocked the punch and side-kicked him in the chest. The battle continued as not far away, a time-traveling Harry Potter - dressed in a blue uniform, black mask, red gloves and red boots - fired at the enemy soldiers. They fell down dead, cut to pieces.

Gellert Grindelwald, a dark wizard born in 1882, was wearing robes that concealed a black Nazi SS uniform. He blasted Unforgiveable spells at Harry with his wand. Harry dodged and rolled away behind a pillar of stone.

"Shit, not good. Come on, damn it!" Harry yelled as he reloaded his machine gun.

Not far away, Captain Hydra threw his shield at Captain America. The good guy threw his shield at the same time.

The shields clashed together and went flying every which way, hitting anything and anyone in their path.

Infuriated, Captain America hit Captain Hydra with an uppercut to the jaw. Captain Hydra coughed up blood and laughed darkly. He spin-kicked Captain America directly in the head, as the fight continued.

Cursing his own lack of a wand, Harry shot Grindelwald's wand from his hand. Blood dropped onto the stone floor from the dark wizard's wounded hand. "You will both die! Logan, what are you waiting for? Kill Captain America!" Gellert shouted.

Captain America threw his shield at the stone wall after finally retrieving it. The stone wall collapsed on Captain Hydra, putting him down for the count. For now, anyway. Harry would meet Captain Hydra again during the 1950's. It was pre-ordained, if you will.

Grindelwald picked up his wand with his hand. He pointed the wand at Captain America, and opened his mouth to incant the killing curse.

"Cap, look out!"

Somehow, Captain America blocked the green light from the wand with his shield. The spell ricocheted right back at the caster. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Grindelwald's body glowed green and went flying into a stone wall. Incredibly, he was still alive; but he was no longer a concern to the good guys.

"Come on, Harry, we must stop the rocket before it takes off!" Captain America shouted.

They ran out of the castle. But they were too late, as the rocket took off flying into the air. Captain America and Harry got on the motor bike and drove hell-for-leather towards the rocket, only just managing to jump onto it as the motor bike crashed into the ocean.

"Cap, I can't stop the timer!" Harry Potter yelled, cursing up a storm.

"Jump, Harry!"

"My leg is stuck!"

Captain America tried to get to Harry but he lost his grip and fell into the freezing cold ocean with a huge splash.

The rocket blew up! Harry flew off the exploding rocket, the blast destroying his arm. He too hit the cold, freezing water...

Decades later, Logan resumed his old alter-ego Captain Hydra. "Let's see which one is the better super-soldier. Shall we?"

Winter Soldier a.k.a. Harry threw a stun bomb and slammed his metal fist into Captain Hydra. He flew past Envy Adams, hitting a wall.

The female musician paid no attention, just getting into the elevator as fast as she could. "Ron can meet me back in Canada, I'm getting the hell outta here..."

TBC…


	18. Harry Potter Winter Soilder Saga Part 2

Volume 2 Episode 5 Harry Potter Winter Soldier Saga Part 2

Without thinking, Kim chased after Wesker through the gateway in Ron's basement.

When she stepped out of the portal, there was snow everywhere. Wesker sensed someone behind him, and quickly turned around to stare at his unexpected companion.

"Where's Ron? And what in the hell did you do to him?" Kim shouted at the man, trying to ignore the cold weather as best she could. Wesker said nothing, wishing that she would just go away. He had too much to do to be concerned with Kim Possible right now.

Back on Earth, Venom finally ripped Peter Parker's heart out from bleeding chest as Peter fell from the sky. Landing on a car, the body splashed and blood covered the vehicle. The good guy was most definitely dead...

Venom roared, exulting in his victory. But then Cole flew up into the air, blasting ice bolts at the bad guy. The ice bolts hit Venom head on...

In another time and another place, Rogue appeared in a sewer under Arkham City. She saw a giant green human-like crocodile, wearing orange pants. It was the villain known as Killer Croc. The villain looked down at his fellow villain named Scarecrow, with hunger in his reptilian brown eyes. Killer Croc then smelled another human, quickly turning to face her. "Finally, real meat!"

Unfortunately, Scarecrow came to and soundlessly got up to his feet. With Killer Croc's back turned, Scarecrow injected his fear toxin into Killer Croc's leg with his needle fingers. The reptilian villain fell to his knees, the fear toxin instantly making him face his greatest fear.

Scarecrow laughed, before looking past Killer Croc. "Oh fuck!" Scarecrow saw Rogue standing there, and wondered where the female clone of Ron Stoppable had come from. But she was the last thing he needed to worry about now. Because the next moment, Killer Croc grabbed him with both hands. His sharp claws dug right into Scarecrow's arms and drew blood.

By this point, Rogue had decided to make a run for it. Although not exactly scared out of her mind, in her concern she'd forgotten that she had super-powers with which to defend herself... Elsewhere, Winter Soldier blasted lighting bolts out from his metal hand causing Captain Hydra to crash out through a window before landing on the sidewalk. Madder than he ll, Captain Hydra threw his yellow and green shield at his adversary the moment he had a clear line of fire.

The shield zoomed through the air into the broken window. Winter Soldier tried to block it with his metal arm, but the shield sliced the metal arm in half. Harry could not help it; he cried out in pain. Captain Hydra then teleported in, appearing in front of Harry. "You should have stayed frozen, Harry, lost in time."

The bad guy slammed him adversary into a wall, holding his knife at Winter Soldier's neck: Harry knew he was no match for Logan any longer. "You don't mind if I take your power, do you Harry?"

"Go ahead and try it. Only powers I had were from the metal arm you just totaled," Harry laughed at Logan.

Captain Hydra snarled, "Captain America isn't here to save your ass this time, boy!"

At that moment, the future version of Hiro Nakamura materialized. "Captain Hydra. You will release Harry immediately."

"You want to die that badly, samurai?" Logan snarled at him.

He went to plunge the knife into Harry's neck, but Hiro froze time before that could happen. Almost absently, Hiro cut off Logan's hand - the one which was holding the knife - before teleporting out and taking Harry with him.

Far in the depths of space, Sylar travelled towards the next planet in his red, green and orange spaceship - to acquire yet another power ring. Ron Thorson was not too far behind him, the son of a Norse god from one reality chasing his evil counterpart from another.

Back in Arkham City, Killer Croc roared in rage whilst punching a huge hole in a stone wall. Not far away, Scarecrow's body lay face down in the sewer water - his blood leaking out and spreading, which slowly turned the water red. The fear toxin was starting to wear off, but not fast enough. In this version of Earth, Ron Stoppable had become the super-villain known as Killer Croc instead of Sylar. He'd been locked up on Arkham Island; and Kim Possible occasionally came to see what had become of her former partner. Finding out the inmates had taken over the island, Kim had then heard that Killer Croc may have escaped. So she went to Arkham City to find him.

Kim came down into the sewer to see what that monstrous sound she'd heard was. She then stopped dead in her tracks.

Killer Croc looked away from Scarecrow's body to see who else had shown up in his new lair uninvited. Gazing upon the familiar redhead, Killer Croc said lustfully in his inhuman voice, "KP, you look good enough to eat!"

"R-Ro-Ron, is that you?" this version of Kim Possible stammered, wondering what the hell she'd gotten herself into.

TBC...


	19. Sylar's Black Ring Saga Part 1

Volume 2 Episode 6 Sylar's Black Ring Saga Part 1

In the sewers beneath Arkham City, a tense meeting was taking place.

"Wade can cure you, Ron..." Kim Possible started to say.

"There's no cure, KP! The doctors couldn't cure me. What makes you think Wade could?" the former Ron Stoppable laughed a dark, monstrous laugh.

Shivers of terror ran down Kim's spine as Killer Croc then said , "After I kill you, Kim, Batman is next!"

Killer Croc slashed at her, drawing blood from Kim's arm. Blood splashed down her damaged limb, inciting the Croc's blood lust even further.

In another place, Cole smashed his red lightning fist into Venom's frozen chest. He then pulled out his hand, which was covered in blood. { Damn. That didn't kill Venom! }

So Cole ripped off Venom's ringed finger, crushing the red ring in his hand. { If that doesn't do it, I don't know what will! }

Blood poured out of his mouth as the Red Lantern fell out of the sky, hitting the street like a ton of bricks. The symbiote quickly left Venom's dead body, trying to seek out a new host. "Oh no you don't!" Cole blasted it. The symbiote vanished, never to be seen again.

Back beneath Arkham City, Killer Croc grabbed Kim by her good arm, lifting her off the ground. "Let me go, Ron!"

"There is no Ron here, and I'm not letting you go, Kim. Tick tock, time to feed the deadly croc," he laughed.

In an instant, Killer Croc ripped Kim's wounded arm right off with his teeth. Literally tearing the appendage off her, completely. Kim cried out in shock, horror and agonised pain. Watching this...thing eat her arm caused her brain to almost shut down. Blood dropped down from the area of her torn-off limb. Kim's eyes started to close...

In another world, Envy Adams finally got out of the elevator. Only to find Rinzler waiting for her. "Hello, blondie, time to die..."

Envy blasted fire at Rinzler. Dodging, Rinzler side-kicked her in the chest. Envy coughed up blood as she spat out, "Fuck ing asshole!" The female singer and evolved human wiped the blood away with her hand.

Deciding to do this the old-fashioned way, Envy high kicked the enemy in the head. But Rinzler grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall.

Far in the depths of space, Ron Thorson finally caught up with Sylar's space ship. A huge lightning bolt subsequently blasted Sylar's vessel. The construct quickly blew up, unable to handle the energy involved.

"My ship!" Sylar could only watch as the ship flew apart into little pieces. But it was not yet over...

As the next lightning bolt struck him, Sylar's red, green and orange suit burst into flames. Sylar's body fell through space towards the dead planet of Ryut, located in Sector 666.

This was the planet the Scarred Guardian was destined to create the Black Lantern power ring, after becoming contaminated by the Anti-Monitor.

Sylar crashed onto the planet's surface, dead. His power rings were no longer working and now useless to him.

The Blackest Night prophecy would soon come to pass...

TBC...


	20. Dino Island Part 1

Volume 2 Episode 7 Dino Island Part 1

Far out in space, Aang flew towards Earth. He was the last of the Red Lanterns, and he was *pissed*.

In Odessa, Texas, Claire Bennett heard her cell phone go off. { Stupid ring tone, I oughta get rid of it… } "Hello?"

"Claire, it's Elle."

The blonde girl was surprised to hear her uncle's boyfriend call her. "What's wrong, Elle?"

Her worry stating to escalate, Claire can hear the sadness in Elle's voice. "It's your uncle Peter. He's dead."

Claire couldn't believe it. "Peter's dead? How? When? Where?" Tears started gushing out of her eyes as the other blonde started to explain.

Elsewhere, in another world, Wesker appeared in front of Kim Possible. He grabbed her by the neck and hissed, "You should worry more about yourself, Kim Possible." His red eyes glowed behind his shades, before he tossed Kim into the snow.

"Don't follow me," Wesker snarled as he walked through the snow. The freezing cold didn't seem to affect Wesker, unlike Kim – who couldn't understand where she was or even what had happened.

She climbed out of the snow and rubbed her neck. "Where in the hell are you, Ron?

Back on Earth, a demon named Jack of Blades appeared behind Rinzler. Jack was wearing a red hooded cloak, black metal armor and had red glowing eyes despite the mask covering his face,.

Jack of Blades grabbed Rinzler effortlessly and tossed him into a wall. Envy saw him do it, and got scared out of her mind. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack of Blades, and you, Envy Adams, will not get in the way of my plans for Ron Stoppable." So saying, he opened a portal, whereupon Envy was sucked into the vortex and vanished.

Unfortunately for the beautiful Canadian singer, the vortex opened up on Isla Nublar quite a few years into the past. Falling out of the sky, Envy landed hard onto the ground.

The island was full of dinosaurs, during 1993. So Envy was most definitely not alone...

TBC in Dino Island Part 2


	21. Sylar's Black Ring Saga Part 2

Volume 2 Episode 8 Sylar's Black Ring Saga Part 2

On the dead planet of Ryut, located in Sector 666, the Scarred Guardian had finally created the Black Lantern, after becoming contaminated by the Anti-Monitor. Looking huge and deadly, it rose from the planet's surface, glowing black.

A black power ring appeared out of nowhere, and flew onto Sylar's cold dead finger. Sylar's body glowed black, bringing him back from the dead. The Blackest Night had begun.

In another dimension, Wesker laughed wickedly. His plans for Ron had just started. Kim Possible would either be killed by frost giants or the cold in Jotunheim, one of the nine realms of Asgard. He did not care which. He just wanted power.

Back on Ryut...

"What kind of dark magic is this?" said Ron Thorson, as he landed upon the planet.

Sylar rose up from the ground, dressed in a new black and grey uniform with the Black Lantern symbol on his chest. Scar smiled and said, "Welcome Sylar of Earth to Ryut."

Glowing black, Sylar (once Ron Stoppable) grinned evilly. "Ron Thorson, now is the time - you will die!"

Scar nodded in approval. But after charging his ring from the black lantern, Sylar ripped out Scar's heart and ate it. Black blood dripped down his lips from the barbaric act, as the Guardian died in shock.

Ron Thorson (another version of Ron Stoppable from another reality) drew out his sword. "Your evil ends now, Sylar!"

But the bad guy just laughed. "I'm the leader of the Black Lantern Corps, you fool. You think to end me? The dead will rise first!" Sylar aimed his black ring at the giant black lantern, and opened fire.

Millions of black rings immediately flew out from Ryut across the galaxy...

Back on Earth, in Middleton to be precise, the last Red Lantern known as Aang landed. Fire like blood shot from Aang's month, destroying anyone and anything in its way. He grinned wickedly at his work.

Not all that far way, a black power ring flew onto Shego's finger, turning her into a Black Lantern. Shego got back on her feet as a black eye mask appeared over her eyes. She quickly flew up into the sky.

Far away in another dimension, Kim travelled slowly through the snow - lost and freezing to death. Somehow, she knew that Ron was not here. { How am I going to get back? } Kim sighed out loud. {Gotta try to stay warm... }

In another world, Rinzler slammed his fist into the face of the demon known as Jack of Blades; forgetting all about Envy Adams. Jack went flying into the air, hitting the ceiling. Jack's red eyes then burned with fury and power. His hands glowed with dark energy...

A huge energy beam blasted towards Rinzler from the ceiling. But a hexagon-shaped power shield appeared, blocking the attack! The dark energy was blasted right back at Jack. The ceiling blew up and came crashing down, on both Jack and Rinzler. Dark energy blasted through the entire hotel...

Back on Ryut...

"The Blackest Night From the Skies.  
The Darkness Glows As All Light Dies.  
We Crave your Hearts and Your Demise.  
By My Black Hand, The Dead Shall Rise!" chanted Sylar with an evil grin!

All over the galaxy, the dead rose as Black Lanterns. The Black Lantern Corps has finally formed, according to prophecy.

Having had enough, Ron Thorson moved in with godlike speed - hacking off Sylar's head! Unfortunately, Sylar's head just grew back. "Fool, you can't kill someone who's already dead!"

In another dimension (one with Gotham City in it), the creature calling itself Rogue (a female clone of Ron Stoppable) teleported in. In this dimension Arkham City had never been created...so she found herself in a lab at unknown location, somewhere in Gotham.

The lab equipment was very hi-tech, but everything looked to be powered by magic. At the far side of the lab was a tank, hooked up to machines. There was a brown-haired woman inside the tank, seemingly frozen in time...

A man wearing a cryo suit, which was blue and black, looked up. He had blue skin, no hair on his head, plus a lightning bolt-shaped scar on the forehead. Oh, and he also wore black goggles with a red lens over his green eyes.

"I'll find the cure for you, my dear Hermione," the man once known as Harry Potter said.

He had been calling himself Mr. Freeze since leaving the Wizarding World. He'd left them to fight Voldemort and his army themselves. "Ah, Tom. If you only you knew the Wizarding World will face an ever-lasting ice age, even if you win," he said in a bored, cold voice.

Mr. Freeze then sensed something. "Someone has gotten past my wards. A fellow mutant like myself?" Mr. Freeze turned away from the tank and saw Rogue standing there. "The only way you could have gotten into my lab is without magic. I made sure of that! And yet, you did it anyway. Hmmmm...who are you?"

"I'm Rogue."

"Let me guess; that's not your real name, is it?"

"I don't know what my real name is. But I named myself Rogue, and that'll do for now. Is Batman here?"

"Who's Batman?"  
"You don't know?" Rogue looked shocked, she thought everyone knew of the Bat; but then that was another dimension...

"No. But no matter; you will now feel the icy cold hands of death." Mr. Freeze grabbed his freeze gun. "By the way, you sure do look like Ron Stoppable. Well, a cross-dressing version of him anyway." He fired the freeze gun at Rogue.

TBC… 


	22. Sylar's Black Ring Saga Part 3

Volume 2 Episode 9 Sylar's Black Ring Part 3

Rogue dove out of the way from the freeze beam. The freeze beam turned the floor into a sheet of ice, but luckily didn't kill her. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Since you know about my lab, I can't let you leave here," Mr. Freeze said in a cold heartless, icy voice.

{ Damn it. How did that time traveling samurai stop time? } Rogue thought desperately, trying not to get herself killed.

Meanwhile in the British Wizarding World, Voldemort and his army had taken the Wizarding t by full force. The Dark Lord had killed Dumbledore at the ruins of Hogwarts, and had laughed wickedly as he'd done it.

"What fools you all are! Betraying and blackmailing the Boy Who Lived was your downfall. I couldn't have planned it better myself," Tom laughed again, staring at what used to be the Headmaster's office.

Elsewhere on the continent, Snape sighed, setting down his glass of fire whisky with another sigh. He'd left the Wizarding World along with Remus, Tonks and Sirius quite a while back. They'd helped Harry a.k.a. Mr Freeze leave the Wizarding World, even though Dumbledore hadn't been too happy about that.

The old fool had even sent some members of the Order to find Harry. But they'd ended up as frozen statues, just like the Dursleys...

Back at the lab, time had stopped after Rogue had used Hiro's power. Rogue wasted no time and spin kicked the freeze gun out of Mr. Freeze's hand. But time then went back to normal, due to Mr. Freeze's magic. He grabbed Rogue's ankle, tossing her into the lab's electrical equipment.

It should have resulted in an explosion. But magic protected the equipment from blowing up. Rogue flew at Mr. Freeze, slamming her fists at his face, smashing his clear glass helmet. Rogue then removed her gloves, placing her hands on his face while Harry/Mr. Freeze was gasping for breath.

Veins started appearing on Mr. Freeze's face, as Rogue took his powers. Feeling his life fade away, he tried to punch her in the face...

Elsewhere in the same dimension, Harvey Dent a.k.a. Two-Face was in his element. After he supposedly fell to his death, all of Gotham City had thought Harvey was dead. But the truth was he'd survived the fall. Two-Face had gone into hiding after digging his way out of that grave, even though that was eight years ago. Because he had been waiting for the right moment to reappear.

Curiously, the Joker had escaped Arkham Asylum a month ago, while still wearing his red jumpsuit. There was a white patch swan on the suit which read A.A.C.I. 718, and he'd been wearing a white shirt under the red jumpsuit. The Joker had short green hair as well, which made him easily recognizable; even though the Joker didn't have the white face paint on, his mouth and scars weren't painted red either.

The Joker laughed after reading the newspaper. It seemed Mr. Freeze hadn't encountered Batman because Batman was elsewhere fighting Dracula's dark forces, along with Hellboy and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The Dark Knight had thought Gotham was in good hands with Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl...

"So, Batman has left Gotham to his sidekicks. AHHEHEHEHAHAHA!" the Joker laughed darkly. It did not matter to him that back in Arkham, Jonathan Crane a.k.a. Scarecrow was still in his cell room. He was in a straightjacket, still driven mad by the fear toxin.

In another dimension, a column of energy appeared in front of Kim Possible as she left a friend's house in Middleton. The energy then disappeared, leaving a huge hole behind. Out of it, stepped a man from a very nasty future, where everyone voluntarily died young – a sandman.

He was dressed in black armor, with a white bar across the chest and a black helmet with a skull-shaped face shield. Without hesitation, the sandman pulled out his revolver and fired at Kim.

"What the fuck?!" she screamed. The female superhero barely dodged the beams coming at her. "What is your problem, pal!?"

"Kim Possible, you're to be terminated," the sandman said. There was no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

{ That sounds like Ron, } Kim thought to herself in confusion. "Ron, is that you?!"

"Ron Stoppable? No. I'm Ron 17. And I'm from the year 2029," the sandman said, taking aim to kill his target yet again.

TBC...


	23. Sylar's Black Ring Saga Part 4

Volume 2 Episode 10 Sylar's Black Ring Part 4

Hiro Nakamura had brought Harry Potter to the future, and it was not a pleasant trip for anyone concerned. Wade finished upgrading Harry's new arm, before Hiro left through the hidden entrance of GJ HQ.

"Still no word from Cole or Peter. Claire went rogue and joined Ron during the war against the supervillains. Do you have a light?" said a voice that was now behind the time-travelling samurai.

Hiro turned, seeing a red demon that looked like Hellboy. But this Hellboy had two full horns, plus two stone hands instead of one. Black clothes, a beard like Spock's evil twin on Star Trek and long black hair. Which was NOT tied in a Japanese-style ponytail like Hellboy's.

"I get it, you don't smoke." Dark Hellboy sighed, putting the cigar back in his black trench coat. Dark Hellboy then pulled out Thor's hammer from within his trench coat. "Ron had this, after he killed Thor. But now it's mine." He grinned at Hiro, and straightaway Hiro drew his sword.

"Now tell me where the Death Sword is, and I won't kill you," Dark Hellboy finished up.

Hiro walked towards Dark Hellboy with his sword waving back and forth in the air. "Of course you won't kill me. And you will not get the Death Sword."

Dark Hellboy sighed. With one strike, Mjolnir smashed Hiro's sword's blade into pieces. Dark Hellboy then punched Hiro hard in the face, with his stone fist. Blood came out of Hiro's mouth, along with some of his teeth, before he fell face down on the street.

Dark Hellboy quickly found the map that would lead him to the Death Sword, which was hidden inside Hiro's sword. He threw both halves of the sword to the side, before he folded the map and put it in his trench coat. Dark Hellboy idly glanced down as Hiro coughed up blood and some more teeth.

"The last Slayer I killed put up more of a fight," Dark Hellboy said conversationally, before he slammed his hammer down, crushing Hiro's chest and killing him.

Harry immediately burst out of the hidden entrance of GJ HQ, guns blazing at Dark Hellboy. The bullets didn't do any damage at all, just perforating his trench coat. Pulling out his Magnum, Dark Hellboy fired back eight shots. But the bullets hit Harry's metal arm, which he used to block the deadly slugs. Harry's metal arm then glowed blue with lightning. A huge energy bolt blasted Dark Hellboy off his feet, as the battle began in earnest.

While Dark Hellboy and Harry Potter a.k.a. Winter Soldier were facing off in the future...back in the past, within Drakken's lair, Eric opened fire at Ron with his gun.

Ron Stoppable jumped high into the air as the bullets tore through his blue OSI uniform. As he came down Ron knocked Eric to the floor, before shoving his knife into Eric's chest - killing the rogue OSI agent.

"Better agent, my ass," Ron said with a laugh. Wiping the blood off the knife's blade on the dead body, he asked himself, "Maybe I should see to some of his henchmen before I go..."

He didn't know that elsewhere in Drakken's lair, Kim had already taken out some henchmen. Ron put his knife away into its scabbard on his white belt. He left the room, which was a mess from his fight with Eric.

Shego just stared at the star gate in the main control room of the lair. Henchmen that were guarding the control room from outside got gunned down by Ron's dual Magnum revolvers. Shego heard the gunfire from outside, just before Ron kicked the doors open, covered in blood from the unlucky henchmen.

She grinned at him. "So the rumors are true. The princess's ex-partner has joined the OSI."

"Yeah. How've you been, Shego?" Ron shot back, aiming at her right between the eyes.

Kim was watching them from inside a ventilation shaft. Ms. Possible sighed sadly, wishing that Team Possible was still together. But Kim was still unable to get over the fact that her ex-best friend/ex-partner would join the OSI and get a License to Kill like her. That was not what she wanted...

But it seemed that Ron no longer cared what she wanted, and he was very good at what he did.

TBC...


	24. Two Sylars Part 1

Volume 2 Episode 11 Two Sylars Part 1

While Sylar and Ron Thorson fought over the fate of the galaxy, elsewhere Sylar's old cut-off head glowed with dark energy. The head started to grow a body of its own.

In another dimension, Xander Harris was fused with the core of a T-1000. Perhaps not surprisingly, this was thanks to a spell by Willow Rosenberg that went wrong. After the spell, Xander killed Willow with his metal hand blade, right through her heart. Since he didn't want her to change him back.

Faith burst through the front door. "Willow!" she shouted, as she ran towards the dead body.

Xander had utterly no expression on his face, he knew Faith was too late to save Willow. "Faith."

"What the fuck, Xander, you did this?!"

"Yes." Xander grinned at her. He punched Faith with his human-looking hand, she blocked but was not fast enough to avoid his punch. Thus, Faith went flying across the room.

"What the fuck, Xander?!" she shouted again.

"Blame Willow's spell," he told her simply. Xander's hand changed into different shapes and sizes of bladed weapons. "She made me...this. I am...no longer the Zeppo."

Faith got her feet, drew out her stake and attacked, plunging the wooden weapon into the chest. It was instinctive, the same actions any Slayer would undertake; but Harris pulled out the stake and the metal liquid hole healed over. He said, "You can do that again, if you want. Or try to cut my head off. Or burn me. Or whatever it is those handy-dandy Slayer instincts say ya should so. On account of newsflash, sweetheart, but I'm no idiot demon or vampire."

Faith's eyes went wide. "Xander, why did you kill Willow?"

"I have my reasons. Once I kill you and Buffy, by the way, I'll open the Hellmouth and bring about the end of humankind." Xander's finger morphed into a long spike. Spearing into Faith's forehead and killing her instantly, as she fell to the floor.

Xander shape-shifted into Faith, so no one would know that he'd killed her; until it was too late. Xander lifted both bodies onto her shoulders and headed out, he knew what kind of demons ate human remains.

He used his Faith face to smile evilly. The Hellmouth will open. He, er, she laughed.

Long ago, from one perspective, Ron 17 arrived in Jotunheim, where Kim Possible had been stranded...

The Sandman had a rather odd history. He, Josh 14 and Logan 5 had been chasing after some Runners who had escaped from Deep Sleep. One of the Runners was Kim 4. While Ron 17 was ahead of Logan 5 and Josh 14, he'd run into a guy who had appeared from out of nowhere.

Both Logan 5 and Josh 14 had gone after Kim 4, firing their revolvers. The guy Ron 17 ran into had strange-looking clothes on, not to mention grey skin and long, dark brown hair.

"Damn it! Get out of the way!" Ron 17 had shouted at the weird-looking guy.

"I'm sorry," he'd said with a smile, showing his ugly yellowish-black teeth. Weird Guy had then seen the red gem in the center of Ron 17's right hand. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you something in exchange for that gem in your hand."

"What?! You're crazy, it can't be removed. What do you want with my life clock, anyway?" Ron 17 had said.

"That's a secret. But I have something that will free you of this place. Your time for Deep Sleep is coming up soon. Am I right?" A dark green orb had then appeared in the guy's grey hand. "You want to live longer, don't you?"

Ron 17 had looked at the green orb. Not to mention considered the offer. { This might be my ticket of here! } "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Rumplestiltskin," Weird Guy had said with a grin, making him very evil-looking. "The orb takes you from here, through time and space and dimensions. Say you want to meet the Greek gods? It will send you to Mount Olympus, home of the gods of ancient Greece. So, have we got a deal?"

"I'll take it!"

"As you wish, dearie. Now choose wisely; not everyone is happy making deals with me."

Ron 17 had taken the green orb from Rumplestiltskin, just as the red gem had disappeared from Ron 17's hand and onto Rumplestiltskin's hand. "Thanks for the life clock," he'd laughed with glee before disappearing.

Meanwhile Logan 5 and Josh 14 had blasted away at Kim 4, causing her to fall off a balcony into a fountain; which had killed her. People had gathered around the fountain clapping, congratulating both the Sandmen for killing a Runner...

Far away, the other Sylar's eyes started to open.

Xander, still in his Faith form, quickly killed his parents. He'd always hated and been ashamed of them anyway. The now-evil Xander was glad that Willow's spell had backfired. Being the only one in the Scooby Gang that wasn't book smart, had magic powers or inhuman strength sucked. He had gone on his last snack run; Xander would eliminate humanity entirely, once he'd opened the Hellmouth.

He was a T-1000 now, after all, and despite there being no Skynet, the machine commands remained. But first, Buffy had to gotten out of the way, one way or the other. Harris grinned evilly at the dead and bloody bodies of his parents. "Shoulda done this years ago."

Black-hooded demons that looked like darker and eviler versions of Death Eaters suddenly appeared from the shadows. They were Lubber demons from LA, and they knew what Xander intended to do now.

"Greetings, Xander Harris," one of the black hooded demons hissed. "How may we help you?"

"By getting the hell out of my way, you filthy pieces of demonic sh it," Xander snarled, quickly cutting and slicing the demons apart with silver bladed hands.

He may have become a T-1000, but Xander Harris still hated vampires and nearly all demons, after all.

TBC...


	25. Two Sylars Part 2

Volume 2 Episode 12 Two Sylars Part 2

After the burial for Peter Parker and Peter Petrelli in New York, the sky started to darken as clouds covered the sun. Rain started to fall, as two new Black Lanterns abruptly rose from their graves. Attacking anyone they saw!

Peter Parker had become Venom once again, but this time his outfit was black and grey. The colors of the Black Lanterns. Similarly, Peter Petrelli's black suit had become a black and grey uniform.

Thanks to the shock factor, Peter was able to jump his older brother and rip his heart out from his chest. Eating Nathan's heart, Peter's black ring glowed black. "Ahhh..."

"Dad, nooooo!" Claire cried out in horror, before Peter's former girlfriend Elle pulled her away to safety. Claude Rains, a one-time friend of Peter's, helped them escape from the Black Lanterns.

He knew that soon enough, New York would be overrun with Sylar's Black Lantern Corps. So the three of them jumped into Elle's car and drove away as fast they could.

Elsewhere in Sunnydale, Cordelia Chase materialized out of a higher plane and stared at the T-1000 her ex-boyfriend had become. "Damn you, Willow," Cordelia muttered, before she raised her eyes and stared at he who had once been Xander Harris – before the Terminator was instantly erased from existence, and the Hellmouth apocalypse prevented.

Elsewhere in Middleton, Ron17 was about to kill Kim Possible – before the Sandman was struck by a freak bolt of lightning, and was killed on the spot. That Kim Possible breathed a sigh of relief – unlike her counterpart in Jotunheim, who died after the Frost Giants found her and the man named Wesker continued on with his projects.

Back in 1993 Envy Adams was cursing her fate at being stuck on Isla Nublar and constantly running for her life, even though there was no one but dinosaurs around to hear her rants.

Elsewhere in another world, Ron Thorson blasted Sylar with the Odinsword. Divine lightning struck Sylar, tearing his body apart. But Sylar just laughed darkly, as his body repaired itself. The other Sylar grinned, watching them.

{Maybe I can take Ron's godhood with this dark energy which created me,} he thought to himself greedily.

Still, Ron Thorson eyed Sylar's glowing black ring carefully. {If I destroy the black ring, maybe Sylar can be likewise be destroyed.} The son of a Norse god directed the lightning at the ring, weakening his enemy, as Sylar yelled in pain.

Sylar's powers started leaving him; as he weakened, his body blew up into a million pieces. His soul and powers went through an open portal, created from a sorcerer from Outworld. Sylar's twin 'brother' then blasted dark energy waves at Ron Thorson.

"But how? I killed you, Sylar!" Ron cried, as he fell to his knees and dropped the Odinsword.

"Where are your follow gods to save you, son of the Thunder God?" Sylar taunted him. The bad guy lit up his hands with dark energy. "I will become a god." He picked up the Odinsword and stabbed Ron in the chest.

The Odinsword glowed a reddish blue, as blood poured out from its owner's chest. Ron's godhood left him. Into the Odinsword...

and through into Sylar. Making him a god...

TBC, in a new series coming soon... 


End file.
